Different Views
by dirtrevor
Summary: My own attempt at writing a reaction fic. Don't like it, don't read it. Warning: contains swearing, violence and gore down the line. Rated M. I do accept suggestions and will do reactions to other fanfics.
1. Anger of an Arc

**dirtrevor here. I know I haven't updated in a while because for two reasons, reason 1 is I'm having a huge writer's block. I just can't think of where to take the stories I typed next, I just need inspiration, which brings me to my next reason. My second reason is I just don't feel motivated. They were fun to write but if I do it now, it just feels like a chore, though that's probably thanks to my ADHD. Writing was something I enjoyed for a while but now it lost its luster. I'm sorry guys. Lets hope I can get out of my rut soon. I don't own RWBY in any way, shape or form.**

 **[hr]**

"Ugh. What happen? I don't feel so good." Ruby said as she laid on the ground with her hands on her stomach. She pulls herself into a sitting position and looks around to see she wasn't back in her dorm room. In fact, she doesn't look like she's on Remnent. All around was ever shifting fog with what looked like stars, from a white dwarf to a red giant, seen behind the fog. She would have been in awe. . . if it weren't for her half-sister.

"Now I know how Jaune feels when he's airsick.'' Yang moaned. Doing her best to keep the bile down. Ruby looked around to see the rest of her team and team JNPR was there as well, though for some reason, the blonde knight wasn't here. "Where's Jaune?" Ren asked, concern lacing his voice. When it comes to Jaune, he was like a brother. And Ren was not about to lose family.

"He is alright. I assure you." Said a strange voice. They all whirled around to see a man with a pure white robe on and nothing else. His hair was as white and had a beard that seemed to become part of the robe. His face has wrinkles that shows his age but the slight smile and sky blue eyes tells that has no ill intentions of any kind. "He is merely passed out on his bed. When you return, it will be like nothing had happened."

Weiss was straight to the point as usual "Who are you, where are we and why are we here?!" She demanded. Ruby was quick to intervene "Weiss, calm down! We don't have our weapons."

Blake decided to throw her two cents in "Besides, if he was going to kill us he would have done it by now."

The robed man nodded, as if he expected this. "There only one reason I brought you here. To observe."

Everyone in the group was confused but Nora was being strangely quiet. Blake asked the question that was on everyone's mind "Observe what?"

The man's smile widened, "Different realities.", then disappeared. Behind where the man once stood was a flat screen tv on a wooden block. A couch, long enough for seven people, was in front of the tv. The black screen came to life and showed-"Jaune?" Pyrrha exlaimed as she and the others took a seat.

 **Grimm were walking through what looked like some version of hell. There were no trees, instead grey, cone-like formations jutted out from the ground, the sky was dark with a thick layer of clouds blocking any sunlight. At the center of the pack is a blonde teenager with a black hoodie and jeans.**

 **Jaune was being led somewhere, that much he knew but he didn't know where. He did a quick look around and saw that an ursa is flanking him on each side, four beowoles at the front and a deathstalker taking up the rear. He could take the beowolves and ursai but he had no chance against the deathstalker, besides he didn't have his armor, his sword and shield were in his team's room and he didn't have his scroll to call for help. Things are not looking good for him.**

"Sheesh" Yang said "I knew Jaune had bad luck but that's just pushing it."

"What I want to know is why Jaune is being escorted by grimm of all things." Ruby asked. Everyone else agreed.

 **The convoy of grimm stopped. From what he could see past the beowolves was an army of grimm heading his way. From beowolves all the way to goliaths and every other type of grimm in between. He even saw what looked like a grimm version of a dragon.**

Everyone paled at the sight of the massive army. Nora clung to Ren like a lifeline while Ruby did the same to Yang. Blake spoke "If such a large force were to attack, then there'd be no hope of survival."

 **One thing was certain, Jaune was terrified. In his fear induced coma, he saw something at the front, or someone. From what he could see, it's a woman with pale skin almost to the point of being white. Her hair is done up in a bun with three offshoots on each side. Her dress is black as the grimm with blood red trim. As she got closer, the blonde knight was able to see her eyes, which were black with red pupils.**

"I'm going to have nightmares for a while." Ruby meekly said.

"Is she actually leading the grimm?" Pyrrha asked

"It certaintly seems that way" Ren stated

 **The beowolves stepped aside as the grimm army halted. She walked up to Jaune and speaks "So, You're the wielder of the fabled sword Crocea Mors. Not what I expected, but you'll do."**

 **"W-what do you w-want with m-me?" Jaune stuttered out. Internally he cursed himself for stuttering at all.**

 **The women smirked and said "For you to join my side."**

"Why would anyone in their right mind work with grimm?!" Weiss exlaimed.

"And why does she want vomit boy?" Yang questioned

 **"There is a reason why." She gestured to the massive grimm hoard "I am Salem. I have this army ready to attack the day of the vytal fesival." Jaune's eyes widened at the amount of damage she could cause. She continued "However, if you were to join me, I'll cancel the attack. But if you were to join me you have to promise full loyalty and I know an Arc never goes back on a promise. If you refuse then I'll have to kill you and launch the attack."**

"I'm gonna kill her." Ruby growled out. Yang's eyes were red, seething at the deal.

"i'm going to break her legs then her face!" Nora yelled out. Ren made no move to stop her.

"This is like some of the deals my father makes." Wiess said sadly.

"Either way, Jaune loses." Pyrrha concluded. Sad her crush has been forced into a corner.

 **Jaune asked "But what about my friends?"**

 **Salem answered "They'll be spared. If you join."**

"Everyone." They all looked at Ren "No matter what happens next, we can't blame Jaune for his choice." They all nodded in agreement.

 **"Do we have a deal" Salem asked as she offered her hand. She smirked, knowing she had him cornered.**

 **Jaune stared at her outstreched hand. "I" was all that came out of his mouth. He looked down at his feet "I". Salem waited patiently, knowing this was a hard choice. His fist tightened then released. She smirked in victory as she knew that was a sign of surrender. However, she didn't expect what happend next. The knight looked up with a fire in his eyes as he shouted "I refuse!" He right hooked her in the cheek in her moment of surprise, sending her flying into a boulder.**

"Holy crap!" Ruby shouted in surprise.

"Wha-I. HOW?!" Weiss exlaimed in utter shock.

Yang gave a long whistle and said "He has mean right hook."

Blake gave a small "whoa." Pyrrha had a pink tinge on her cheeks

"Destroy her Jaune-Jaune!" Nora exclaimed with her usual energy while Ren's eyes widened but his neutral mask was quickly put back on.

 **The grimm poised to attack the enraged knight but stopped. The grimm closest to him joined the horde. He looked over and saw that she was unscathed. His scowl only deepened "You're tough."**

 **She smirked. "I have to be in order to control grimm. And while I commend you for your loyalty to your friends, it was a mistake to attack me." She launched a black ball of energy straight at Jaune. It was so fast, he didn't have time to even flinch. The impacted with a resounding boom, reating a massive smoke cloud. Nothing could be seen save for the edge of a crater.**

"Jaune!" Nora, Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha shouted. The rest watched with bated breath.

 **The women huffed "Your attempt to kill me was admirable, but foolish. So long you followed my orders, you could've had whatever you wanted. What a waste"**

 **"Don't start crying."**

"He's alive!" Ruby shouted with tears in her eyes. The others breath a sigh of releaf

 **Her eyes widened as she looked at the crater. The smoke cleared and showed Jaune standing with his hoodie all but destroyed, showing off his muscular build with a few scars here and there.**

All the girls, minus Nora, had blushes, while Blake, Pyrrha and Yang had nose bleeds for various reasons.

 **"I'm tired of people pitying me just because I'm weak. I'm tired of holding everyone else back from being the best. And I'm tired of holding myself back." Gone was the cowardly and humble hunstman-to-be. In his palce was a warrior, ready to die a thousend deaths for those he cares about. The fire in his eyes seemed to burn as bright as the sun.**

 **Salem's eyes narrowed and asked "How did you survive that?"**

 **Jaune's scowl never left his face "My semblance. I call it Asura's wrath because the angrier I get, the stronger I become. Because of this I have to keep my anger in check or I may hurt the ones I care about. But. . ." a smile appeared on his face "We're not near any human or faunus settlements. Which means I don't have to hold back. And you have earned my wrath!"**

"Somebody get popcorn cause this is going to be good." Yang excitetly said. Suddenly a bag appeared right in front of her with a note. Yang quickly collected herself and the bag. She read the note aloud "Think of whatever food or beverage you would like and it will appear." Hearing this, Ruby, Blake and Nora thought of their favorite snacks.

 **Salem grit her teeth and stated "kill him." With that simple command, every single grimm surged forth to tear the angry blonde apart. But the thing about blue-eyed blondes is they're impossible to keep down. Two beowolves lunged at him but were punched in the face, breaking their skull and sending them flying. Jaune launched forward, getting a good 20 feet of air. He landed feet first on an ursa head, smashing it. He proceeded to punch any grimm that got in his range. beowolves, ursai and boarbatusks went down with a single blow as this went on for several minutes. As he threw a boarbatusk at a group of beowolves, two deathstalkers surrounded him. They launched their stingers toward the boy but he managed to manuver out of the way just in time. While both stingers were lodged into the ground, Jaune grabbed both then started** _ **spinning**_ **. At first, the two scorpian-like grimm were dragged along the ground while trying to get a grip. It was all for naught as a second later they were both airborne, hanging on by their tail in Jaune's grasp. Any grimm that got too close was knocked away from the force.**

If there were walls then Nora and Ruby would be bouncing off of them as they shouted in excitement. Pyrrha, Blake and Weiss watched in awe of the power displayed while Yang glared at the screen with envy as she mumbled "I want to do that." Ren may have looked calm on the outside, but in his head he was going ballistic at the sight. He just had better control.

 **After a minute or so of spinning, Jaune let go of one of the deathstalkers, sending it flying toward a goliath, killing both and a few smaller grimm from the force of the impact. He sent the other flying toward Salem. She quickly disolved before it hit. She reformed behind the massive army on the edge of a cliff and watched with a glare as the blonde warrior tore through her forces. After an hour, there was nothing left of the army of darkness save for a few smarter grimm that retreated during the slaughter. At the center of it all was the blonde warrior, eyes closed with his head toward the sky while breathing heavily.**

"Damn." Yang said, then got cheeky "That was pretty grimm. eh eh?" Everyone groaned

"DANG IT YANG!" Ruby exclaimed.

 **Jaune opened his eyes and looked to the only grimm left in the area and that was the dragon grimm. Salem managed to get on top of the dragon while Jaune was buisy. Both her and the dragon glared at the boy. Salem asked "How. That was half of the grimm population on this continent, and yet you slaughtered them all and here you are winded. How can you still stand?"**

 **He smiled and said "There's one difference between you and me." Salem mearly raised an eyebrow.**

Everyone leaned forward, curious about what he was going to say.

 **"I have people that care about me, and I care about them. Family, friends, even teachers. Their one of the reasons why I wanted to become a hunstman, so I can protect them.**

The group smiled, some more than others, proud of Jaune's awnser

 **"You." he paused "You have no one. Everyone that works for you is just a buisness partner, someone that can be indisposed if they beome a problem. The only person you care about is yourself. So I ask you. Why do you hate humanity?"**

 **Salem smiled evilly and said " Since you won't live to tell the tale, I might as well. Humanity is mortal. I was human, but I didn't want to die. So I studied, I hunted down the legends of what could've lead to eternal life," she frowned "but they were all dead ends. So I went into the field of scinece, and during one of my experiments I managed to create some kind of black glob, but it could regenerate any cell that died. When I injected wolf DNA into the black mess, it formed into something amasing."**

 **Jaune's eyes widened because he knew what she was talking about "A beowolf."**

"SHE CREATED THE GRIMM?!" Weiss shrieked, eye wide with terror. Everyone else had just as much disbelief as her.

"She made the grimm." Ruby said then gave a weak laugh "We made our own doom." Another weak laugh then her eyes rolled into her head as she promptly passed out. Yang moved Ruby's unconciuss form to her lap. Blake found a remote and paused the tv so everyone could recover, Ruby especially.

Ruby let out a groan as she woke up "Oh. Hey Yang. I had the wierdest dream where Jaune was talking to a woman and-" She saw the screen and groaned. "I really wish this was a dream."

"Ok Rubes. Can you get up now?" Yang asked. Her little sister righted herself and sat back down. Bake unpaused the tv.

 **Salem smirked "Precisely. I kept my work secret as I tried other DNA strands. Bear, snake, bird. Then I decided to experiment on human but I couldn't afford test subject so I used it on myself, and became this." She gestured to herself. Jaune having a hard time believing this. "But humans found out about my experiments and saw what I have become. When I and my experiements were cast out, it was then I realised that we're the next step in evolution. Humans are inferior. Once they have been wiped out, humanity shall be reborn as Grimm."**

"I like being human." Nora said as she clung to Ren.

"At least we know her goal." Pyrrha nervously said.

 **"The offer is still open you know." She smiled again.**

 **Jaune's eyes were narrow, mouth streched thin. He only had one thing to say "What was your name before the incindent?"**

 **"I never did tell you." She hmphed "Be ready for a shock because my full name-" she paused "is Amelia Arc."**

 **He recoiled in shock as he softly said "what?"**

"WHAT!?" Everyone screamed out, even Ren over the fact that Jaune is related to the creator of Grimm.

"And here I thought nothing could surprise me anymore." Ren shakily said.

"Can we please be nice to Jaune from now on?" Ruby quietly asked but everyone still heard. They all nodded, still in shock.

 **Jaune's face quickly went from shock to not anger, but pure rage. The fire in his eyes burned even brighter.** **"No! The real Amelia Arc died as soon as she injected herself that black ooze! You're not an Arc. Not anymore! Arcs care about the people, yet you slaughtered us like we're cattle! You're as evil as the grimm! A grimm. . . THAT I WILL DESTROY!" At that declaration, Jaune charged headlong at the dragon full speed.**

 **Salem scowled as she turned into shadow, knowing she'll be caught in the crossfire. The dragon roared and started stomping its way toward the warrior. Jaune Jumped as high as he could all pulled back a fist. just as the two titans of power were going to collide. . . The screen went black.**

"Hey!" was Nora's cry of distress as the other exclaimed as well at the inerruption "I wanted to see Jaune beat up Salem and that dragon!"

"Yeah! what the hell happened?!" Yang yelled.

The white-haired man appeared again with a frown and spoke. "I am sorry but a view into another demension can ony be maintianed for so long, any longer and a tear into that reality could be opened. But the connection can be reestablished after some time."

A few sighed but didn't argue, not wanting to risk it.

The man continued "One more thing before I leave. You will have guests shortley" With that, a flash of white blinded everyone.


	2. Brutal Legend

**FINALLY GOT THIS OUT! Man! This was a pain to write. Problem for me is right now, I'm in my senior year of high school and I have a gamefly subscription so the games can be distracting. Plus, writing out these chapters is HARD! You want to try your hand at writing, go for it. Because I can guarantee you it will not be easy.**

 **But despite that I thank you all for reading this. As of this chapter, we've hit 348 views. Different views has quickly become one of my most followed stories, its people like you that can help keep us writers going. Pm me if you want to help write these out.**

 **I don't own RWBY or anything else I use in any way shape or form.**

 **[Hr]**

Once everyone's eyes adjusted they saw three new figures lying on the ground. The first was a man with a cane, black suit and pants, grey hair and glasses, the headmaster of Beacon known as Professor Ozpin.

The other two were women, as indicated by their body shapes. One of them had blonde hair tied up in a bun, but not as bright as Jaune's. She also has High heel boots that almost reach her legs, a black skirt that reaches up past her abdomen, a white dress shirt with a diamond-shaped opening in the middle, a purple cape that reaches halfway down her back, and a riding crop. This is Ozpin's assistant, Glynda Goodwitch.

The last one had hair white as snow also in a bun, the front covers one eye. A white coat which is only buttoned at her stomach and the neck, the coat the coat reach down to her calves. Her top is a blue dress shirt and for boots, she had held ones that reach up to her thighs. The woman is known as Winter Schnee.

Winter groaned as she sat up "What happened? Feels like a bullhead landed on me."

"Winter!" Weiss exclaimed as she ran her sister. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Winter smiled "I am glad to see you too." The two white-haired girls hugged. When they separated, the taller of the two looked around. "But where are we?"

"I would like to know that as well." Ozpin said, standing up with cane in hand. Glynda is on her feet as well. He walked over to Ruby. "Could you give an explanation Ruby?"

The silver eyed girl gave a sheepish smile as she stumbled over her words. "Uh heh. Eh woo. That's goanna be tricky."

Ruby then tried to tell the situation as best she could with Ren, Blake and Weiss covering any details she missed. Yang helped by summoning another bag of popcorn.

Winter and Glynda had disbelieving looks, Ozpin's face was impassive. "While your tale does sound rather outlandish, you described it with too much detail to be made up. And you have no reason to lie to us; especially considering our surroundings. I believe you"

Ruby let out a sigh of relief "Thank you, I thought it was going to be harder than that." She sat back down on the couch while the two women stood behind it; Glynda did so with a shake of her head, still having trouble understanding the situation. Ozpin sat down on a wooden chair with a mug of coffee at his request.

 **The scene showed a massive cheering crowd in front of a stage that had a giant head at the top of it. The stage had two rows of floodlights on top of each other. A small wall of floodlight was stacked on top of them. The head had a big row of fangs with two large curved tusks and blue light coming out of the gaps in its mouth. The eyes of the beast were glowing blood red and narrow. Many more floodlights of red, green and blue were scattered around to give an ambiance look.**

"Whoa!" Yang exclaimed "That looks awesome! We're definitely going to see a concert." She finished with a big smile on her face.

Pyrrha spoke up "I've never been to one. My manager always gave me a full schedule." A hint of sadness was in her voice.

Ruby was quick to speak "Aw cheer up, Pyrrha! You still get to see it even if we aren't there and who knows! Maybe we'll get to see Jaune play!"

Weiss begin after her leader "Hmm. It's most certainly a heavy metal concert. It's been a while since I listened to a heavy metal song." All the students looked at her like she grew a second head. "What?"

Winter decided to clarify "At first, she listened to those types of songs just to spite our _father_ " Winter spat out the last word as if it was poison. "But she quickly found herself enjoying it." She continued with a smile, and then started to giggle a little "Even our little brother hated it."

"Huh. The ice queen is a heavy metal fan. Who knew?" Yang said in a surprised tone. Weiss gave a few complaints about 'being called that ridiculous name'.

 **Backstage is a man with blonde hair tuning a guitar. The man is wearing a sleeveless leather jacket a black t-shirt showing off his muscular arms which had wrist bands; the left one is covered in metal spikes. On his jeans is a chain that's more for decoration. As for the belt; the belt buckle is the very same face as the head above the stage except it's made of metal. The face is also on his shirt but looks like it's on fire.**

"Jaune as a roadie." Yang said with a thoughtful expression, then started nodding. "Yeah. I can kind of see that"

Ruby adorably tilted her head in confusion. "What's a roadie?"

Blake was quick to explain "A roadie is like a stage hand. They build and maintain stages and the equipment of the band like speakers or guitars like the one Jaune is holding." Ruby gave an "oh" and went back to watching the screen.

 **Three teens walked up to the roadie. One with a very small red shirt, hat and glasses arrogantly said to his friends. "Ha ha ha. Dudes! Check it." He turned around. "Oh. Hey! Jaune! Sorry I smashed your guitar the other night." He said with no guilt at all. He than started to mockingly laugh at the blonde man while looking at his friends.**

Weiss huffed "This guy is as bad as Whitley" Winter nodded in agreement. Both having experience in dealing with their bratty brother.

 **The teen turned around to mock the roadie some more, only to find the very same guitar he thought he smashed right in front of his face. "What the?" He asked in amazement. "It's like new" His heavily pierced friend said; completely impressed. "How'd you do that?" The first teen asked as he grabbed the guitar.**

"I thought guitars were hard to fix." Ruby asked in a confused tone.

"There are few that have that 'magic touch' as they say." Ozpin said. Quite a few nodded.

 **Jaune lit a cigarette. Mad that the teen destroyed a piece of art with such carelessness. The three were about to head on stage when the leader of their group stopped and said "Don't worry, Jaune. I promise I won't smash it so much this time." He then started to laugh again as they continued on their way.**

RWBY and NPR facepalmed while the specialist and vice-principal shook their heads in disappointment. "Some people have no respect for others." Ozpin muttered.

 **"Don't mess with that guy." The third member of their group said out of self-preservation. "He scares me."**

"At least one them has a functioning brain" Weiss commented.

 **A fourth teen who was texting on his phone walked up to him. The teen had part of a mask covering the left side of his face and nothing else. "Hey, Jaune, we need to talk. I mean the Stonehenge thing was kind of fun in an ironic, retro sort of way but our manager wants a new set: something that speaks to our tween demograph." The blonde man said nothing as he smoked. "I'm not trying to offend you. You're the best roadie in the biz; you can find, build and fix anything."**

"Mr. Arc seems to be held in high regard by this man." Glynda said.

Pyrrha spoke next "I'm glad someone does."

 **The teen put his phone away "But not everyone likes the classics."**

"I do" Ruby muttered

 **"Sooner or later, you're going to have to join the modern world." With that, the young ran on to the stage in front of a microphone. Jaune stood up, showing his rugged face in the dim lighting as he blew out a smoke cloud. "Do you people want to hear some heavy metal?!" The teen yelled into the microphone. The crowd cheered in approval. The band began to play a steady beat on the guitar and drums. The roadie started to smile and nod his head to the beat.**

A few of the students were going along with the beat. Yang started to say "They're actually pretty-"

 **Then the turntable came in, making the music sound more like a mix of rock and roll and hip-hop. Jaune immediately cringed and faceplam.**

"-horrible" Yang finished lamely. Everyone else nodded as some covered their ears or cringed. Or both

 **Another roadie walked up next to him. Jaune started "Well, there's one thing I can't fix: and it's that."**

 **"Metal is dead." The fellow roadie said.**

"If it's that bad then yeah i agree." Nora spoke.

 **"Do you ever feel like you were born in the wrong time period?" The blonde man questioned "Like you should've been born when the music was real?"**

 **"Like the seventies?" The man asked him.**

 **"Like early seventies."**

 **His fellow roadie nodded and looked up. He muttered an "oh no."**

 **Jaune looked up as well and saw the same fool with is guitar on top of one of the fake pillars.**

"Is that even safe?!" Ruby questioned/shouted.

"Ruby, please don't yell. But I have to agree with you; that looks suicidal." Blake spoke.

"Sorry."

 **"That dumbass!" Jaune screamed.**

The proclamation startled quite a few.

 **He continued "I told him not to climb on it and what does he do? He fucking climbs on it!" The pillar the fool was on top of shifted, causing the fool to slip and hang off the ledge.**

 **"Please let him fall" The second roadie said.**

 **"Dammit." Jaune swore and ran onto the stage. He started to remember what his dad told him when he became a roadie. "A roadie's whole job is to keep someone else safe, make them look good." He stopped to clean up a couple beer bottles and trash. "Once in a while he'll step on stage to fix something." The fool looked down at how high up he was. Fearing for his life, he let go of the guitar. Jaune managed to get up to the mouth of the head in time to catch the guitar. He placed it in the gap inside the mouth.**

"How did he get up there so fast?" Winter asked.

"I have no idea." Ruby cluelessly said. She's been wondering how Torchwick got to the ladder so fast too. Deja vu.

 **The fool was about to climb up until he lost his grip. "Sometimes, he'll go into the spotlight just to set something right." The fool thought he was going to die, until Jaune caught him. The teen was put down and ran back to his friends, not even giving a word of thanks.**

"He didn't even say thank you." Pyrrha angrily said

"Oooh." Yang growled "I'm ready to smack him upside the head."

Ozpin sighed "Being a roadie can be a thankless job but somebody has to do it." Winter, Glynda and Ren nodded in agreement; the former two in having experience with a thankless job and the latter in having to deal with Nora.

 **"And then before you even see him or realize what he did, he's gone." As soon as Jaune's inner monologue finished, he took a step back into the dark. But in doing so, he stepped underneath the collapsing stage** **which crushed him.**

"Oh my goodness." Glynda whispered. Weiss and Winter placed a hand over their mouths while Blake and NPR stared.

"I can't look." Ruby squeaked out as she buried her head into her sister's side who rapped an arm around the silver-eyed girl. Ozpin raised his mug in silent prayer to Jaune.

 **Underneath the rubble lay the unconscious form of Jaune Arc. A drop of blood leak from his injured hand and traveled down his forearm. The blood landed on his belt buckle which started to glow.**

"You may want to look at this Ruby." Yang said, dumbstruck. The little girl looked up to see the same thing her sister was seeing. She started to stare as well.

"Renny, can belts do that?" Nora questioned "Cause I want one."

"No Nora." Ren said to the hyperactive girl. "It's the belt buckle and no you can't get one. But why is it glowing like that?"

Weiss spoke up next "Is it because of Jaune's blood? It-" She started but was interrupted by the TV.

 **The ground underneath the rubble started to become molten as something climbed up from underneath the ground. A massive beast seemingly made out of chrome burst forth with a mighty roar. The beast looked to be part machine with exhaust pipes spewing out flames. It walked on four legs, the hind ones have regular claws like a feline but the front two were intriguing because the middle two fingers seem to be apart of the paw of the beast. The most surprising part of the beast was the head. The head looked exactly like the head above the stage and on the belt buckle.**

The students stared at the metal beast, wide-eyed and jaw to the floor; Though Ruby had stars in her eyes. Winter and Glynda were entering a battle stance when they realized that the beast wasn't actually real and they didn't have their weapons. Ozpin hid his surprised face behind his mug.

 **A line of fire formed at the edge of the stage, stopping the band, except for the basest who crowd surfed away, from running away from the metal monstrosity. The metal beast turned its massive head toward Jaune who looked like he was dead. The beast then looked at the three cowering band members before it. The metal monster pointed its massive claw at the body, almost as if it was saying "It's your fault he's dead." The beast then roared at the three band members; their heads popping off like dandelions.**

That scene surprised them all. Yang, Winter, and Glynda had a disgusted look on their faces. Blake started to turn a paler shade then the Schnees. Nora buried her head into Ren's side while he was doing the best to console her. Ozpin made a mental note to establish a psychiatrist program as soon as they got back. Ruby was busy spilling her cookies into a bucket.

Weiss collected her wits first. "While it is rather brutal and I know it's harsh of me to say this but a part of me feel like they deserve it."

"I have to agree with you, Weiss." Pyrrha spoke. Years of training helped prepare her for this kind of brutality.

 **The beast turned around and looked at the heavily pierced teen that was shaking like a leaf. He quickly made a cross out of his drumsticks but that did not stop the giant fist that crashed down upon him. The beast swiped away the mangled instrument and corpse. It then gently set down the body of Jaune Arc in its place. The beast turned around let out a massive roar, flames spewing out as it let out a primal scream.**

Yang yelped as Blake suddenly clung to her partner with a vise-like grip. "What's gotten into you, Blake?" Yang spoke out of concern for her partner.

"All my instincts are screaming at me to get away from that thing." Blake spoke while shaking like a leaf.

 **The beast continued to roar at the crowd but they didn't seem afraid, in fact, they were cheering. This went on for several seconds as the screen darkened. The last thing to fade was the blood red eyes of the stage head.**

"You can let go now Blake, It's over." Yang said. Blake let go with a blush, embarrassed about the whole ordeal.

 **As the screen brightened, the inside a massive dome-like structure was seen. Several piles of bones were seen about. Three men wearing dark red robes with cult daggers in their hands were chanting in front of an axe that is embedded into the ground at the center of the building. Jaune was seen, lying on a slab of stone on top of an alter with a giant stone head of the metal beast above the slab. Stairs are leading up to a platform just below it.**

"What is that place?" Weiss asked.

"Some kind of place of worship." Glynda spoke "But to what I wonder."

"Ooh!" Nora yelped "Could it be that giant metal beast?!"

"It is a possibility." Blake admitted

 **Jaune opened his eyes with a groan. He looked over to see the three nuns, or he thought they were nuns. He let out a small "whoa".**

 **The middle of the three spoke up. "The day has finally come to serve our master."**

"Did I just hear that right?" Yang asked in disbelief.

"Jaune as their master? Hah!" Weiss scoffed "Yeah right!"

Ruby countered her. "The guy did say different realities. Who knows, maybe there's one where Jaune is a professor." Weiss was about to refute but instead clamped her mouth shut.

 **The roadie stood up and leapt down from the platform on to the one below it. "Hey uh." He nervously answered "I'm not your master."**

 **"No, you are not" The cultist answered with dangerous intent as he showed his demonic face. It had no visible eyes and his mouth is full of fangs. The other two stood up as well and made their way to Jaune while still chanting.**

Pyrrha nervously bit her hand and Ruby cupped her cheeks while the rest watched with worry.

 **Jaune nervously continued "Uh. What I mean is I know the master. We met in kindergarten and he'd be like super mad if he found out you killed me.-" A thrust from one of the cultist got him to stop. He barely dodged it but it still left a cut on his arm. Jaune started running down the other set of steps.**

Yang hissed and grabbed her right arm as a phantom pain ran through it.

 _ **Got to get a weapon, that axe might work.**_ **He grabbed the handle and pulled. With a grunt of effort, the axe came free. Jaune smiled while holding the axe up to the sky. The axe was curved and had one blade pointed up while the other pointed down. It also had a flame design on it.**

"Cool!" Ruby gushed. "I've never seen a weapon like that!"

Yang spoke next. "That's coming from a weapon nut. So that's saying something."

 **The screen changed to a parchment look with Jaune and the axe in the same pose. Along with that was some text. "The Cleaver! Touch not this awesome axe or suffer the wrath of the tainted coil!" Then the screen changed back to normal.**

"Tainted coil?" Pyrrha questioned.

"I believe that is the group these cultist are apart of." Glynda deduced

 **"Show time!" The roadie shouted as he horizontally swung the axe toward a shocked cultist. It was too late for him as his head came clean off his shoulders from the cut.**

"Break their legs!" Nora shouted.

Winter leaned toward her sister and whispered "Is she sane?"

"Not in the least." She whispered back.

 **The second cultist lunged at him but he blocked the attack with the axe; leaving the cultist vulnerable. Jaune capitalized on this and sliced his midsection from his left hip to right shoulder. The slain daemon was thrown to the ground from the force of the swing; he didn't get up.**

 **Jaune leapt toward the last one with an overhead swing. The robed daemon tried to block but the force of said swing knocked the dagger out of his hands and cut him right down the middle. While it didn't slice him in half the cut was still deep enough to be lethal.**

"Flashy." Winter commented "But it gets the job done."

 **Just when he thought he was finished; a flash of lightning came from the alter; catching his attention. He ran up the steps to find a cultist messing with his guitar. "Hey!" Jaune yelled. "Get away from that guitar! I just tuned it." Although burnt, the cultist still tried to attack him but was quickly cut down.**

"It looks like he got shocked. But by what?" Weiss wondered

 **Jaune somehow managed to place the axe on his back. He picked up the guitar; not knowing two more demons in red were sneaking up on him.**

"Behind you, Jaune!" Ruby yelled in fright. Blake was about to remind her that he can't hear him but was interrupted by the TV.

 **He strummed the guitar to test the strings. Out of nowhere; lightning fried the two cultist. Jaune turned to the bodies wide-eyed. Then turned back; staring straight ahead with a smirk on his face.**

Everyone was quiet at what just happened until Yang spoke up wit a smirk on her face "Quite a shocker, eh?" Everyone groaned at the pun, even the adults.

Ozpin pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought _Taiyang's puns all over again._

 **The screen changed again to the same style as before along with some new text. "Clementine! A humble guitar axe back home. It seems to have been enchanted by the energy surrounding this world."**

 **More cultists appeared, five total. "Let's rock and roll!" Jaune was confident he could take them all out and decided to experiment some with his guitar. He struck a deep chord which launched a fireball right underneath one daemon, sending it flying straight up.**

Ruby was squealing at the power of the guitar while Yang and Nora said. "I want one!"

 **He then started playing a riff; raining lightning bolts on the cultists. Jaune yelped stopped after 10 seconds or so because the strings felt too hot to touch. "Huh. Powerful, but I can only use it for so long. Don't wanna burn my fingers off." he said to himself.**

"hmm, a fair trade. Able to attack continuously or just a quick bolt" Glynda commented

 **He shrugged it off and charged at the remaining two cultists. They tried to flank but he blocked one attack and dodged another. He threw the one he dodged at his friend and quickly cut both at the same time.**

 **More cultists came and surrounded him. That's when Jaune got an idea. He brought out his guitar which has cooled down enough to play and jumped. As soon as he landed he struck a power chord but this time it caused the ground underneath him to crack and send the demons in red close to him flying. The roof collapsed some from the power.**

Yang got really excited. "Please say the words!" Yang begged. Those that didn't her very well raised an eyebrow.

 **Jaune looked up and smiled." Time to rock the house."**

"YES!" Yang squealed like a fan girl. "He said it! HahaHA!"

Ruby sighed as she facepalmed. "My sister's a heavy metal nut." She commented. Yang didn't hear.

 **He then started to hack and slash at the cultists and struck two more power chords when the roof finally collapsed. Jaune got and from what he could see was impressive. The sky was orange and he could see a massive ocean behind the alter. The island he was on was really a massive pile of bones from many different creatures.**

"Whoa." RWBY and Pyrrha breathed.

"Why would they need all of those bones?" Winter questioned.

"It is likely a place of worship for them." Ozpin answered

 **A giant walker on four spike-legs walked up. The giant walker looked like a cross between a vehicle and an alter. Another being looked like she was preying. Jaune scowled and said "Alright. I know you look like a nun but you're really a big, ugly daemon so lets have it."**

"It's pretty much a standard for them now." Blake said.

 **She turned around, revealing her zipper-like mouth and inhumanly long index fingers. "Hah! I knew it, big, ugly daemon." She got up and walked toward him with a swing in her hips. "Kinda sexy in weird way." He muttered then quickly shook his head.** _ **Don't think like that man! Do you want to date her?**_

"Ugh! Men." Weiss scoffed. Many of the women agreed.

 **The daemon screeched, sending blood flying at Jaune who was unfazed.** _ **I rest my case.**_ **He thought then got into a battle stance. He strummed his guitar once, stunning the she-daemon then started attacking the rest of the daemons. Every time she got control of herself, Jaune shocked her again.**

 **Eventually, she was the last one as the roadie finished off all the others. The battle between them was fierce but quick. The daemon tried to slash at him but he dodged and cut off her hand at the wrist. She screeched in pain, giving Jaune an opportunity to cut off her head.**

 **He stopped then muttered to himself. "Wait. I think killing nuns is bad luck. I got to get out of here." He then hopped onto the alter-hybrid and got into a preying position. After figuring out what to say, he started to chant something not what the daemons used but the walker started walking down the corpse pile.**

Weiss sighed. "What a dolt." She muttered

"At least he got it moving." Pyrrha defended

 **"By your good graces-" Suddenly a roar from nowhere. "AH! Evil! I mean evil!" The machine crashed, throwing him off at the bottom of the pile. He got up and saw four daemons trapped him in a circle; stopping him from going anywhere. "Really?" Jaune deadpanned. He struck a power chord and the circle broke without the cultists.**

"That circle would stop most people." Glynda said.

"True." Ozpin agreed. "But Jaune isn't most people."

 **He saw one more and swung. It brought out two daggers and blocked the blow; the force blew the hood back; revealing the daemon to actually be a Faunus woman.**

 **She had amber eyes, black hair and two cat ears on top of her head. She had a scowl on her face.**

"Hey!" Ruby said in excitement. "It's you, Blake."

 **Jaune's eyes widened and said. "Oh crap. Have I been killing daemons or hot woman?"**

Blake blushed at the unintentional compliment.

 **They both lowered their weapons but kept them out. "So, you've come for the axe as well." She spoke.**

 **"You got it all wrong. I wake up after an accident and-hang on." Jaune gave light swing behind him; cutting a cultist's throat and sending him to the ground. "And these daemons jump me." He finished, as if the robed daemon was a fly.**

"I didn't even see him." said Pyrrha, impressed.

 **The Faunus wasn't fazed but she was impressed at the skill. "You handle it very naturally." She complimented.**

 **"I know; and I never touched an axe before." He said. "Oh, right shoulder."**

 **She stabbed a cultist without looking. "We need to get out of here. Before HE finds us." Jaune nodded and headed toward the gate at the far end of the temple**

 **More cultists came at them along the way. All the while; they were having a conversation. "Wait, before who arrives?" Jaune asked before striking another power chord; causing an engine hanging by a chain to fall and crush a daemoness.**

 **"Emperor Doviculous." The Faunus stated as she cut off a daemon's a daemon's head with her blades.**

 **"Who?" Jaune cluelessly asks as he slices another daemon.**

 **She stared at him with a disbelieving look. "You don't know-Are you even from here?!"**

"yep." Said by the more vocal ones.

 **"Not really." He admitted. "I kind of live on the road. What's the big deal?" Two more daemons fell from a swipe.**

 **"We're slaughtering his personal guard for one thing." She explains as she cuts down the last daemoness in half at the waist. He gave an "oh" and they kept running.**

 **They finally made to the double doors at the end. "Hurry, we have to leave before-!" She stopped when she looked out the slot in the giant doors. "Oh no."**

"I don't like how you said that." Yang said.

 **"What?" Jaune asked. The robed women moved so the roadie could take a look. He saw an entire army outside the gate. "Ooh yeah. That's a whole army of bad."**

 **A daemon behind the door tried to swipe at him from the hole but his hand was pinned to the door by the Faunus. "We'll have to find another way out."**

Ruby gulped as she looked. Glynda raised her eyebrows in surprise. Winter had a calculating look as she spoke. "To have an entire army would mean that their group is bigger then we thought. Question is, how big?"

 **Jaune turned around and saw a giant alter with a stone slab with something familiar on it. Torn-covered flowers surround it. "What's that?"**

 **"Ancient inscriptions." The woman answered. "No one's been able to figure out their meaning.**

"Those flowers look like a hand gesture." Pyrrha said.

"They do." Blake agreed.

 **Jaune then realized something "Wait. That's a music sheet. Let me try something." The woman looked at him curiously as he brought out his guitar. Jaune then played the solo on the slab.**

 **Her eyes were wide open when several car pieces rose out of the ground. "What did you do?" She asked in confusion.**

"Is he actually going to build a car without any tools?" Weiss asked, bewildered.

 **Jaune smirked and said "Created something awesome. Give me a minute." He then gathered all the pieces and assembled a car in record time.**

 **The car had two large wheels in the back and two smaller ones in the front. The engine was exposed with headlights on the front while the chassis was black with a flame design on it.**

"Awesome." Yang said with a grin. Pyrrha blushed at the thought of that Jaune and her cruising down the road. Ruby was squealing at how much horse power it could have. Nora was as usual, jumping up and down in excitement with Ren trying to calm her down. Winter was impressed the man's mechanical skills.

 **"What is that?" The Faunus questioned.**

 **"It's called a car." He answered plainly. "Here. Let me show you how it-." It was that moment the Faunus took off the robe, revealing her rather . . . curverous body, which is clothed you perverts. She had on jeans, a black t-shirt with a microphone with wings on it, two spiked wrist-bands and spiked belt. "Goo hoo hoo, hello." Jaune said, entranced. "Seems like its working already."**

Blake had a heavy blush on her face while Yang chuckled. "Nice Blake. You're reeling him in."

"Shut up." Blake hissed as her blush grew.

 **Jaune then started the car which startled the Faunus. She drew out her weapons and said. "You've awoken the great beast!"**

 **"I hope so!" He yelled. "Get in!" The woman had a disbelieving look on her face was about to refute but the army is starting to pound on the doors. With reluctance, Faunus ran to the car and got in the other seat.**

 **The screen went to parchment again as the new words said "The Deuce! AKA The druid plow!** **A temple on wheels. This gift from the Titans can only be assembled by the worthy." Then the screen returned to normal.**

"Ohoooh. Mama wants." Yang said in excitement.

 **"Hang on!" Jaune yelled as he put the pedal to the metal. They busted through the doors; running over any daemon that was in their path. "Hey. We never did introduce ourselves." He realized. "I'm Jaune."**

 **"Blake, and hurry!" the Faunus yelled, hair whipping in the wind. "We need to get past the gates in the feeding area!"**

 **"Feeding area?" The driver asked as he ran over another one. "The hell are they feeding?!"**

 **"Prey that you don't find out." She said ominously.**

"I really don't wanna know." Ruby nervously said.

"I believe we can all agree to that." Ozpin added.

 **They continued on. After smashing through a cage hanging from a pair of legs, Jaune asked "What's with the crazy legs?"**

 **"They're called hate cages." Blake answered then began to wonder. "But it's such a large force. Why?"**

 **"Probably because we stole the axe." Jaune guessed. Blake nodded in agreement**

 **They finally made it to the gate only to find it closed. The gate was massive. Two giant engines acted as counterweights to the left and right. Three cultists were in front of the gate.**

 **"Ahh great." Jaune griped. "Ok. You get the gate open while I deal with these. . ." He looked over to find her gone. He looked up to see Blake kill guard as she made her way inside.**

 **Jaune smiled and said "I am so in love with her."**

Blake's face turned a darker shade of red than Ruby's cloak. Yang smirked and opened her mouth- "One lewd comment out of you and I'll cut off all your hair in your sleep!" Blake threatened. Yang clamped her mouth and backed away in fear. Ruby and Weiss had grins on their faces. Finally glad to see Yang scared of something once. Pyrrha glared at the screen in jealously.

 **He then got out of the car and finished off the cultists with a few simple swings. He then walked away from the bodies and lit a cigarette. A giant serpent came from the middle of the ground and lowered its sideways mouth near him.**

"I-is that what t-t-they're feeding?" Ruby stuttered out while holding on to Yang in fear. Blake nervously gulped while Weiss got up and hugged Winter for comfort.

"I believe so." Glynda responded, concerned about what's going to happen.

 **Jaune looks up and is startled by the giant worm. "Oh. Hi. Did you know those dudes?"**

Several deadpanned and asked "Really?"

 **The worm roared at him, making the cig fly from Jaune's mouth. Jaune wasted no time in getting to his car and started driving around the pit. The worm reared its head back and lunged. "Shit!" Jaune swore and hit the nitro, barely getting out of the way in time. The worm hit the ground and tried to pull its head back up but the things tongues were stuck to the ground.**

"He's going to run over those, isn't he?" Pyrrha asked.

 **The roadie smirked as he got an idea. He quickly pulled his hand-brake and did a 180 turn. He ran over one of the tongues, cutting it off. The worm screeched in pain it pulled its head back.**

"Got it right P-money" Yang said while trying to calm her sister down.

 **A few seconds later it tried to slam it head on top of the car but Jaune hit the nitro, completely missing him. Jaune repeated the process, this time cutting the second tongue as he drove by. The worm screeched, going for a third lunge. But Jaune hit the turbo again, the worm completely missing him.**

"Not very bright it seems." Winter commented.

"There is something dumber than Yang it seems." Blake joked as she smirked. An angry "Hey!" came from the blonde brawler.

 **Jaune stopped the car and walked up to the tongue. "Some people never learn" He muttered as he cut the offending appendage. The beast reared up and screeched in rage and fury. "Hah! You'll never French kiss again!" The roadie taunted.**

" **What's French kissing?" Said voice behind him. Startled, Jaune turns around and sees Blake behind him.**

"Awkward." Yang joked.

" **Um." He said as he didn't know what to say.**

" **The gate's open." Blake pointed out as the first gate raised but not the second one. The giant wormed roared again.**

"Honestly forgot about that." Blake said aloud.

"Kind of hard to forget something like that." Ren spoke

" **Shit." The roadie swore. "We're goanna have to come up with a plan."**

" **Come down here and fight me!" Blake yelled. Jaune looked over and saw in front of the gate. "So I can-" The worm slammed her against the door. "-Stab you in you entrails!"**

"Yikes. Anger issues much?" Yang asked.

"You're one to talk you brute." Weiss retorted.

"Aright, point made." Yang surrendered.

 **Jaune saw the hanging engines and got an idea. He did a power chord which disconnected the chains from the engines. The gate fell on the worm, right where its neck would be.**

Ruby, Nora and Yang cheered at its defeat while the let out a sigh in relief or smiled.

" **Decapitation!" Jaune yelled as he did a power slide.**

"Really?" Winter deadpanned.

"He just beat something that I'm positive most would have trouble with. Give him some leeway." Ozpin spoke. Winter sighed but didn't respond.

 **Jaune got up and said to Blake. "There, it is dead. And now I-hang on." He paused and gave quick swing at the beast when he saw it was still moving. He continued "And now I will teach you the art of French kissing."**

Blake blushed at the thought of her and Jaune doing that. She looked over and saw Yang with a sly grin. "Yang, don't you dare." Blake warned.

Yang ignored her and said "Jaune's coming for that Bellabooty."

"GODAMNIT YANG!" Blake screeched in embarrassment. Ruby, Pyrrha and Weiss facepalmed at having to deal with this while Nora giggled.

 **The giant worm managed to lift its head up, bringing the gate down on top of them. Second later, the Deuce burst from the rubble with Jaune at the wheel and Blake riding shotgun. They sped down the bridge with it collapsing behind them. Blake yelled on where to go while Jaune focused on driving.**

Ruby gripped her hair in fear while the rest were in various states of nervousness.

"This is certainly nerve-wracking." Ren commented

"Not helping Renny." Nora refuted.

" **Okay this is it." Jaune said as they neared the end of the bridge. They went over a makeshift ramp to reveal a little more road. "This is it. Oh and put your hands up." Blake did so as they flew over the edge, yelling in excitement. They finally landed and stopped at the bottom of the hill to the bridge.**

"That was awesome!" Ruby yelled in excitement. Yang and Nora agreed wholeheartedly while Pyrrha released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

 **Blake ran her hands along the chassis with a big smile on her face. "You like the car, huh?" Jaune asked.**

" **Yeah." Blake answered then turned to face him. "I can't wait to show it to Adam." Jaune faced forward with a frown, disappointed that she's taken. He then hit the gas pedal.**

Yang groaned aloud. "Shot down, Blake."

"Don't look at me, my other is oblivious." The Faunus in question retorted.

"Enough." Glynda sternly said. "Do not discuss another person's love life." Many nodded out of fear of the consequences.

 **[Hr].**

 **In case you're wondering where I got this idea; it's actually the first half hour of a game called Brutal Legend. It's a good strategy/open world game but the controls are a little clunky if you don't adjust them. If you're a fan of heavy metal then you'll love this game. And for those of you that spotted the Easter egg, I'll give you a cookie as soon as I tear Ruby away from th- RUBY! Get back here with that jar! Those aren't yours!**


	3. Father Jaune (1)

***Posted another chapter late at night, goes to bed, happy. Wakes up and heads to school. Comes home, takes a look at Different views. Sees he gained 9 follows, 2 new reviews, 9 favorites total and has passed the 1k views mark.* . . . WHAT DA FUCK?!**

 **Seriously! I cannot believe how much popularity this story got in such a short amount of time. Thank you all so much for the support!**

 **This is the fist chapter of Father Jaune by Shadow gumball of Death. I do not own RWBY or anything else I use besides any OC I come up with**

[Hr]

"I still can't get some of those songs out of my head." Yang idly said

Ruby sighed wistfully "I wish I could get a closer look at that axe and guitar he used."

"I doubt the guitar would in our world." Blake noted while Nora was strumming an air guitar with Pyrrha and Ren trying to calm her down.

 **It was a normal day at Beacon. It seem like it was going to be peaceful for everyone, but one.**

 **Jaune Arc is about to go through the strangest thing ever, of all time.**

"The strangest thing of all time?" Pyrrha questioned.

"I don't think it'll be much." Winter said, uninterested.

"Winter, I run an academy that trains teenagers that can do inhuman feats with weapons that can change form. I doubt much of what we do is considered normal." Ozpin countered. Many agreed with that statement or stayed quiet.

 **Our story begins in a Dust class.**

" **Okay class. Today you all will be responsible to make a Dust mix of your choosing with your team. So long as it's safe, it's a passing grade. Understood?" Said Professor Goodwitch as she looks at the class, she was filling in for the dust teacher as he called in sick today.**

" **Yes madam!" The class chorused. Then they all got to work.**

 **(With team RWBY)**

" **Okay team RWBY, lets make a smoke dust for show!" Ruby said happily.**

" **It is safe after all." Blake agreed.**

" **Then let's get started!" Yang cheered.**

" **Just make sure you grab the right Dust. I don't want a bad grade because of your mix up!" Weiss said as she crossed her arms, which earned eye-rolls from her teammates.**

Ruby giggled "Typical Weiss." Said Schnee gave her a light glare.

"I'm serious Ruby; Dust is very dangerous if handled improperly." She scolded.

"Like how you kept-" Ruby began but was interrupted.

"Shut up!" Weiss yelled with a blush but Ruby giggled with a sly grin on her. She didn't want Winter to know about the explosion.

Winter raised an eyebrow and looked over to the blonde of the group. "This is normal, nothing to worry about." Yang reassured. Winter gave a small smile; glad that her sister has friends.

 **(A few minutes later)**

" **Okay. We're almost done. Just need to add this last Dust and we're done." Weiss said as she was about to place the last Dust into the beaker.**

" **Watch out!" A person suddenly cried out.**

 **The team turns their heads in time to see team JNPR, as well as Velvet and Coco, trying to catch a green Dust crystal.**

 **Jaune tripped as he tried to catch it, which caused the others to trip over him and land next to team RWBY. The green dust landed in the beaker. The group got up and watch in horror as the beaker started to shake.**

Ruby and Yang mumbled an "Uh oh." While the other student watched with nervousness

" **What did you dunces do?!" Weiss asked in horror.**

" **We were making a medicine Dust, but before we could finish it, Nora hit the plate it was on, causing it to fly over here." Ren explained quickly.**

"I don't think I heard you talk that fast Renny." Nora realized.

" **Coco and I were just going to deliver something to Professor Goodwitch and saw the whole thing. We decided to help to stop something bad from happening." Velvet said as she looks around trying to think of a way to dispose of the dangerous Dust.**

" **Oh Monty it's about to blow!" Ruby cried out in fear as she picked the beaker up to throw it outside.**

" **Ruby, no!" Yang cried out as the beaker exploded on her.**

"Why'd you try to throw it out the window?" Weiss questioned with a stern look.

"I was panicking okay?! Besides, that me tried to get rid of it." Ruby refuted. No one could fault her for that.

 **The room was covered in smoke, students rushing out in a panic. The Arc trembled as he was still on the floor. After Jaune managed to get out of the stampede, he rushed over to the table his friends at.**

" **Hello! Is anyone okay?!" Jaune called out as he tried to search for anyone he knew in the smoke.**

Ozpin's eyes widened then his face morphed into a sly look as realized where this was going. Nobody noticed as they were too busy looking at the screen.

' **Darn smoke.' Jaune thought angrily, when he didn't get a response. He waited in numb silence for the smoke to clear to check on his friends.**

 **Once the smoke cleared; his jaw drops at the sight before him.**

 **All of his friends we're small! They turned into children!**

Yang yelled "What the?!" In surprise while Weiss spoke incoherently, trying to figure out how that happened. Winter was quick to try to calm her down. Nora had a confused look on her face while her partner (*Cough* boyfriend*Cough*) Ren facepalmed. Ruby tilted her head while a question mark appeared above her head. Pyrrha covered her face with her hands as she tried to get the thought of a child her being taken care of out of her head. Blake had a deadpanned face at the absurdity of the situation.

Ozpin was doing his very best not to laugh but even his poker face was cracking. Meanwhile, Glynda and was struggling with their motherly instincts and the urge to go 'awww.'

 **They all look around, trying to figure out where they were at.**

 **Their eyes stop on Jaune and said something that caught Jaune off guard.**

" **Daddy?" they ask as they stared at him.**

Winter was having a weird sense of déjà vu while the students paled at what their others said. Ozpin shut his eyes as he was doing everything to not go into a laughing fit.

 **He was about to deny that he was their father till looked at their eyes. The eyes are filled with fear with no idea what's going on and hoping the man in front of them is their guardian. So he sighed as he realized what he had to do.**

" **Yes. I am your father." He said warmly. He was then tackled in a group hug while being called 'DADDY!' by the children.**

' **I need to speak to the headmaster about this.' Jaune thought as he patted Weiss' small head, much to her joy.**

Said headmaster couldn't take it anymore and stated laughing hysterically. RWBY and NPR glared at the headmaster, each with a various shade of blush on their face. Winter started to blush a little but quickly dispelled it when she realized why this seemed so familiar. Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose but didn't say anything.

When finally got control again; he had to straighten his hair and fixed his glasses. He cleared his throat and turn to his students "Terribly sorry about that. Believe it or not, a Dust accident happened to a friend of mine with the exact same results. Besides, it's hard for me to find good entertainment these days."

"What exactly happened?" Blake asked. Winter looked at the headmaster with dread, rapidly shaking her head no.

Ozpin ignored her and said. "A part of me misses the days when Winter called me Grandpa Oz." It took a few seconds for it to click before Yang, Ruby and Nora started to laugh. Ruby and Yang were leaning on each other for support while Nora didn't the same with Ren who rolled his eyes at her antics with a small smile. Blake and Pyrrha covered their mouths to muffle their giggles.

Weiss mouth morphed into an evil grin. "Oh do tell. And please, don't skip out on any details." She said in sweet tone.

Meanwhile, Winter sat down behind the couch with back against it. Her face deeply pressed into her hand with a very bright blush on her face as Ozpin proceeded to tell the tale. Glynda sighed and thought _Children will always be children, no matter how old they get._

[Hr]

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know if you spot any mistakes/ ways to improve my writing and before you say, no; I am not going to get Grammerly I don't have a steady paycheck right now.**

 **I know it's not the original chapter but there were so many mistakes in there; I just had to fix those, otherwise it'll go against what I stand for as a writer. I'm not saying Shadow is bad, I just think he needs to look over his work, no offense to you man! Rate and Review!**


	4. The Gamer's Arc (1)

**Hi guys. I cannot believe how many follows this story is getting! It is amazing how many people actually like this! To be honest this is more of a side-project to do in my spare time when I'm not sure of what to do with my other stories. Thank you all so much for the support, if you want to help me with anything such as betaing or write these out, pm me. Thanks!**

 **This is the first chapter of The Gamer's Arc by KSLCross. I don't own anything I use except for any OC I make.**

[Hr]

"waiwaitwait. Hold on." Yang said between laughs, trying to catch her breath. "You mean to tell me that Winter almost destroyed an entire warehouse full of Dust just because she was curious?"

"Can we stop talking about that, please?!" Winter begged, her face as red as a tomato.

 **The city of Vale, the only city mighty and influential enough to be regarded as a city-state; a kingdom, one of the few powers great enough on Remnant to be regarded as such, its influence expanded past its borders.**

 **Some were well known, the island city of Patch, home to Signal Academy, a solid school for young, aspiring hunters as well as your everyday student.**

 **However there even smaller communities, most of which actually remain unnamed.**

"Why are they unnamed?" Ruby asked.

"They have bigger things to worry about, Ruby; like the Grimm." Weiss said.

 **Sometimes small villages, and other times nothing more than a peaceful cabin or cottage in the middle of nowhere; places where hunters of all kinds like to just take root, away from the chaos and hustle of city life, where families can be made and people can live however they please, away from the ever-judging eye of society.**

 **Remnant is a dangerous place, where you can die any day. Some felt that to offset this, they should have as many powerful kids as possible, to prevent the possibility of your legacy being lost to the ravages of time.**

Nora and Ren hugged each other in sorrow as they have both lost their family. The rest either looked down in sadness or said nothing.

 **The Arc clan was one such family.**

 **The recently deceased Aurum Arc was an only child and for the longest time, the only remaining member of the Arc line. The rich history of the Arcs, which had once contained some of the greatest military heroes in history as well as politicians who could charm even babies to donate their favorite toys for a better cause had been reduced to a single boy who was, tragically orphaned at a young age and yearned for family.**

Nora clung to Ren tighter as they both silently cried for their family. Yang comforted Ruby was she cried for her mom. The Schnees comforted each other as they both missed their mother.

 **It was his dream to find love and make the biggest family that he could.**

 **That was probably how he fell in love with five different women… and consecutively got them all knocked before attempting to convincing them that even if he had to be juggled amongst them, that he would make them happy, and would not leave their children wanting of love. He claimed that even with the potentially short life span of a Hunter, if he left enough siblings, that through their love for each other they would forever have family.**

Everyone deadpanned and/or sweat dropped at that.

 **That they would never know the bitter loneliness that plagued his early years.**

 **The lovely women in question, being Huntresses themselves, found themselves surprisingly open minded enough after severely beating their soon to be husband within an inch of his life and seeing how utterly sure of himself, that they claimed they would be willing to at least try.**

 **And try they did.**

 **Aurum wasn't a perfect man, but he managed to hold his word to make them happy.**

 **He built large cabins with his own hands for the sake of his family, walls to keep out the Grimm, and created after only a month of sleepless effort to build a small village, just for him, his wives, and their soon to be born children.**

"That's actually really sweet." Blake said with a smile.

 **Within months of each other, four of the five gave birth, with one Huntress suffering from an unfortunate miscarriage.**

Both Winter and Glynda gasped at what happened. It was too much for them as they started to shed tears.

Ruby was almost too afraid to ask. "What's miscarriage?"

Ozpin took a deep breath then proceeded to explain to her. As soon as he was done; almost everyone was in tears, with Ruby bawling her eyes out. Everyone took a few minutes to collect themselves.

 **Even though her own baby was lost to the tragedy, and scarred by her fear of another accident, the woman loved and treated the four living children, all girls, like her own. As unlikely as it seemed they were a true family, one that no matter how odd they may have been to society, that none who saw their happy smiles could deny.**

 **After a few years of coaxing and unable to live with her jealousy, as another two wives gave birth to two more precious baby girls, she was finally again blessed with child. This time she gave birth to a wonderful, healthy baby girl with the most striking sky blue eyes that the Arc family had ever seen.**

Quite a few went 'awww' at the baby; Wiess especially.

 **But perhaps tragedy was simply in the Arc blood.**

 **Aurum was poisoned by an unknown Grimm when he was off on a mission as a Hunter, needing the lien to help pay for new tools for their little family farm, it was a powerful, albeit slow poison; one that did not eat away at the body, but at aura itself.**

The students all gasped at what the poison did. The adults' eyes were wide open at the implication of what it could do.

 **A rare, never before seen Grimm poison aimed at the reflection of the human soul.**

 **Aurum did not last more than four years as he slowly withered away from a fit, healthy man to nothing but a husk in front of his teary eyed wives and daughters.**

 **But Aurum left one, final legacy.**

 **Just one.**

 **With his last breath, he witnessed the birth of his first, final, and only son.**

Nobody said a word but they all thought the same thing: 'Jaune'

 **He was named Jaune, in hopes that maybe the light of his soul would not be worn away by the tragedies that would inevitably seek him. That perhaps if he was stained yellow and not gold, that shine wouldn't shine quite bright enough for fate to turn his way. That he could live a peaceful life and through him the Arc line could continue.**

 **Little Jaune Arc would grow up without ever knowing his father, but always hearing about him. His sisters would retell their fondest memories of their daddy, who showed them how to slay the creatures of darkness that threatened their world, how he helped them with their first weapon swings, the camping trips, and occasional foray into the city of Vale.**

 **He would always be told by his many mothers how he undoubtedly has his father's nose, his hair, the silly grin he would get when something tickled his funny bone…**

"One problem being treated like that; they're basically coddling him" Yang solemnly said. Ruby sighed and gave an annoyed glance at her blond sister. "I said I was sorry for babying you, Ruby." Yang said annoyance.

 **To the females of the Arc family, Jaune was their precious treasure. A spitting image of his father and a kind and gentle child who represented the hope and light that Aurum left behind.**

 **For Jaune, he was a shadow. A shadow so deep, so large, that every day he felt that he was drowning. From playing house and always being forced to play the father, to the pampering from his mothers who would ramble for hours on end about how they fell in love with Aurum, and how much Jaune reminds them of him, Jaune felt that one day, he would no longer be able to escape. To grow out of that shadow and become his own person.**

 **Aurum had wanted such lavish attention and love.**

 **But Jaune was not Aurum.**

Ozpin sighed. "Parents often forget that their child is not who they want them to be."

 **From a young age he knew that he was stuck. He loved his sisters, he loved his mothers, but although they loved him, they loved Aurum more. And he had become his father's replacement.**

Winter sighed. "Nothing hurts more than when your parents don't believe you or make you do something you know you hate."

 **He found solace in some of the things his father had left behind, ironically enough. One, an old book, on a legend about the chosen ones of Gaia, a world that was hypothesized to have possibly been what Remnant had been originally called many a millennia ago. The other was a very old game system, with only one game remaining that the game could still run.**

 **It was a simple RPG, nothing more than the generic story of a boy wanting to be a hero, who ended up fulfilling that wish as he saved his kingdom from destruction.**

"At least he has something good from his father." Pyrrha whispered but they still heard her.

"What's so special about the game?" Nora questioned; thankful for the distraction.

 **And Jaune loved every minute of it.**

 **As simple as it was, it could have multiple endings, many different ways you could make and build your character, and Jaune lucked into building the most game-breaking builds that were never patched out of the game.**

 **In one play-through he was a pirate, a juggernaut of an axe-wielding swashbuckler that could not be stopped, in another a sniper that could shoot the wings off a fly, and dealing truly massive damage in the form of crits, and even a few magic casters that could one shot most any foe.**

"Aww. Now I wanna play that game." Ruby whined.

"I wonder what it's called." Pyrrha asked

 **He yearned for his life to be more like that game.**

 **Perhaps if he worked hard enough, he could one day grow out of his father's shadow. That being a videogame character could open up the door to growing stronger than his father ever could. To be something more than his father.**

 **A hero.**

 **But even Jaune knew such things would be impossible.**

 **I mean, even if he unlocked his aura, there was no way that such a thing could happen.**

 **All he could do is dream.**

No one said anything as they found out that Jaune was likely the worst off then they thought.

 **You slept in a bed and had a comfortable night's sleep. HP, SP, & AP have been restored by 100%. Your Ailments & Status Inflictions have been cured.**

The students had disbelieving looks on their faces while Glynda and Winter were wide-eyed. Ozpin himself was having trouble contemplating this but shrugged it off as it was the multiverse.

 **This… had to be a dream…**

 **Right?**

 **Jaune stared at the message box floating in front of him.**

 **He shook his head.**

 **Pinched his cheeks.**

 **Gave them a slap.**

 **You slept in a bed and had a comfortable night's sleep. HP, SP, & AP have been restored by 100%. Your Ailments & Status Inflictions have been cured.**

" **...ha ha…. I'm… I'm not dreaming..."**

 **A face-splitting grin bloomed on his face.**

 **He whooped for joy, only for his bedroom door to slam open and a slipper hit him in the face, knocking him onto his back.**

Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha flinched at the smack from the slipper. Nora was giggling at how funny it was.

" **Geez Jaune, you're ten years old. You should know better to make so much noise in the morning."**

 **A pretty brown skinned girl, wearing a turquoise t-shirt that showed off her midriff and black yoga pants walked into his room, shaking her head as her large hoop earrings jangled merrily. A circle containing a flower with five white petals and a yellow center was emblazoned on her shirt as well as a bronze lamp that resembled a pressed and elongated teapot hung from her hip with the same marking.**

 **She plucked her missing slipper from Jaune's bed as the young boy rubbed his face in mock pain.**

 **She rolled her eyes at his groaning before kissing his forehead lightly.**

" **There, I kissed it away. Better?"**

" **Yeah, but I really wish you'd stop throwing your shoe at me, Jasmine." Jaune huffed as he rubbed his reddened nose.**

" **That's because somebody has to keep you from waking up everyone in the cabins. I don't know how a little brat like you wakes up at 6AM all the time." Jasmine replied, chuckling. "How you manage to wake up like this without any Hunter training is beyond me."**

"Wow! Even Weiss never gets up that early." Ruby said in surprise.

Weiss blushed and admitted. "I tend to sleep in on the weekends." Winter said nothing as she was envious that she never had he chance to sleep in.

" **I'm ready for Hunter training's why. I was born ready!"**

 **Jasmine pursed her lips tiredly.**

" **Jaune you know you don't HAVE to be a Hunter, you know. You're a smart kid and you don't have to fight. You could become anything that involves danger."**

" **But I wanna be a Hunter!" he protested, pouting as he crossed his arms**.

 **For being acknowledged for the first time for intelligence, INT & WIS increase by +3!**

"He got 6 points just from being called smart!?" Weiss said; surprised.

"He's definitely going to need it." Yang said with certainty.

 **Jaune blinked in surprise as the notification popped up in his face, almost making the young boy yelp in surprise.**

 **He scrunched his face further in thought as he wondered if he should share the details of his current situation with his sister. However, the greedy child in him won out as he thought that it'd be nice to have his very own secret all to himself for the first time.**

 **Having such a large family as his meant that he really didn't often get such a luxury as there were no secrets amongst family in the little Arc village.**

 **Besides, he'd be fine. If things ever seemed or got too dangerous for him to handle he could just run to his family at the first moment. All of his moms had been Huntresses and all of his sisters were training to become one as well.**

 **Jaune Arc was a very well protected child.**

"Eash. Privacy is a luxury for him." Yang said in pity.

"It often is with big families." Glynda agreed

"It does explain a few things." Pyrrha said

 **For calculated future planning, you receive +1 INT!**

" **What's with the grin baby brother?" Jasmine sighed, seeing a gleeful glint appear in his eyes.**

" **Nothing." Jaune replied, a little too quickly for Jasmine's taste, causing her to narrow her eyes.**

" **Alright but I'm watching you."**

 **Watching his seventeen year old sister leave the room, Jaune quickly blurted out various words to understand his powers.**

"Always a good idea to experiment with your semblance; no matter how strange or powerful it is." Ozpin said; loud enough for everyone to hear, this got a few thinking at what else they could with their semblance.

 **Status**

 **Name : Jaune D Arc**

 **Age: 10**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Class: Young Blessed One**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Affiliation: Arc Clan (Heir), Chosen of Gaia (Legendary)**

 **Level 3**

 **Exp: 122/550**

 **HP: 230/230**

 **SP: 190/190**

 **AP: 670/670**

 **Strength: 4**

 **Vitality: 8**

 **Agility: 7**

 **Dexterity: 8**

 **Intelligence: 15**

 **Wisdom: 9**

 **Charisma: 11**

 **Luck: 1**

 **Stat Points: 15**

"Wow." Yang deadpanned. "That is the worst luck stat I've ever seen."

"He does have pretty high intelligence and charisma for being level 3." Ruby pointed out

"Probably because of the bonus points from earlier." Blake concluded.

"Renny, who's Gaia?" Nora questioned.

"Ancient legends Gaia is to be the very planet we walk on but that's all I know." Ren admitted

 **Jaune glared at the text in front of him.**

" **I'm not that weak!" he grumbled, dumping five points to STR.**

 **He then glared at his truly abysmal LUK stat and then sighed as he dropped five points into that as well.**

 **No wonder he never seemed to get away with anything. His luck was literally scraping the bottom of the barrel!**

 **Still, Jaune had to grudgingly admit that he had some decent stats going for him as a level 3.**

 **Or so he hoped.**

 **A quick muttering from the word abilities to skills, Jaune found more interesting things**.

 **Status will now be updated in regards to the now unlocked Skills List!**

"Finally, the good stuff." Winter happily said. The other looked at her in surprise, Weiss especially. Winter decided to clarify "I play video games in my spare time; my job is very . . . stressful."

 **Skills**

 **Arc Clan Heir (Passive) - Lv Max -You are the sole son of the Arc Clan and without your passing none may claim such an illustrious title! Grants 1500 Max Ap. +5 to Vitality. 10% increase to all stats.**

"Plus fifteen hundred AP?!" Yang exclaimed in shock. A few others were surprised at the bonus

"That certainly would help early on." Ren admitted

 **Aura (Passive) - Lv 1/? (0% EXP) - Thine soul unleashed, thy freedom seek. Upon thy temple, spirit doth reap. True thirst begins, ye hunger reigns.** **begets the purest £□°** **. O'er horizon keep, will thy blade. Ye Beacon sleep. 30% boost to All Stats.**

"Wow." Ruby said in wonder. "I wonder what the symbols mean."

"Got me." Blake said. Ozpin simply hummed as thought this through.

 **Blessed One (Young) [Class Passive] - Lv Max -You have been chosen by the fragmented and broken spirit of the moon. Base level growth has been raised from +2 to All Stats to +4 to All Stats.**

"Plus 4 on level up?!" Winter said in shock, she never got a boost like that on any game she played. The rest were impressed at the stat gain as well.

 **Body Conditioning (Passive) - Lv 4/50 (41%) - Growing up outside of the protection of the borders of a Kingdom has strengthened your body. +4% EXP Gain.**

"Hands down; worth leveling up." Yang said with certainty, then gained a thoughtful look. "But how though, Can't be from gaining xp, too easy."

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) - Lv Max - Your body is now that of a video game character. It no longer obeys the proper Law and Designation of the world. Your body is a temple, your Domain unchangeable, now and forever.**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) - Lv Max -You possess an altered mind that obeys Parameters that is separate from the Standard Bias Measurement of the world. Immunity to all Mind Damage, Mind Debuffs, and Inner Discord.**

"Grr. I wish most games had that skill." Ruby pouted as she glared at the screen with jealousy.

Yang gave her a sideways hug. "You and me both, Ruby; you and me both."

 **Law of D (Passive) - Lv Max -You are one of the fated 13 pieces of** **. You will gain the Parameter of** **. +25 to VIT & STR every 10 levels.**

Blake did the math in her head and was shocked. "He gets +65 strength and vitality every 10 levels." She said in shock. Yang threw her hands up in frustration while the rest either jealous/impressed with his semblance.

 **The Gamer - Lv Max - Your life has now become a video game. Your Parameters now override the Predetermined Result of actions taken by yourself within your Domain.**

" **...whoa… Blessed One and Law of D are amazing… All the stat gains…" Jaune hurriedly wiped drool away with the back of his hand. "I gotta learn how to level up."**

 **He ignored the corrupted text as trying to read it or think about what it could be resulted in sharp pains in his head.**

Winter decided to add her two cents "It must be important though. I often found out that it is."

 ***Ping***

 **NEW QUEST RECEIVED**

 **Quest: Level Up!**

 **Details: The world is your oyster! Go out find missions, quests, and battle fearsome monsters for shiny loot and tasty EXP and level up!**

 **Reward: Bonus Level! Boosted (x2) EXP until Lvl 30!**

 **Failure: Stay a loser until you hit 17 Years Old.**

 **Time Limit: 7 Days.**

 **Yes / No**

"It's practically forcing the quest on him." Pyrrha stated.

"Who cares?!" Nora shouted in glee. "He just has to level up and get double xp until level 30, so worth it." Ren managed to calm her down.

"It's rude on the failure part. I think mean too." Blake muttered.

" **Well that's rude…" Jaune grumbled as he hit yes.**

Blake blushed while Yang had a grin on her face. "You're such a copycat, Blake." Yang punned. She quickly received a pillow to the face via Ruby.

" **At least I have a full week. I'm only level three. This should be easy enough. I should recheck my updated status so I know my limits."**

 **For understanding your abilities and limits, you gain +1 WIS!**

 **Status**

 **Name : Jaune D Arc**

 **Age: 10**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Class: Young Blessed One**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Affiliation: Arc Clan (Heir), Chosen of Gaia (Legendary)**

 **Level 3**

 **Exp: 122/550**

 **HP: 360/360**

 **SP: 250/250**

 **AP: 2170/2170**

 **Strength: 13(12.7) [Base:9]**

 **Vitality: 18(18.2) [Base:13]**

 **Agility: 10(9.8) [Base:7]**

 **Dexterity: 11(11.2) [Base:8]**

 **Intelligence: 21(21) [Base:15]**

 **Wisdom: 13(13) [Base:10]**

 **Charisma: 14(14.4) [Base:11]**

 **Luck: 8(8.4) [Base:6]**

 **Stat Points: 5**

"Not a bad boost considering he's level 3." Winter said

" **Wow that looks complicated." Jaune grimaced. "At least I know the stats round up to whole numbers. Every last point is gonna help."**

 **Jaune quickly jumped to his closet and changed into long sleeved orange shirt, a thick black vest, and jeans. Jumping into the slippers by the foot of his bed he quickly scampered out of his room, heading for the kitchen.**

" **I'll get killed if they find out, but I need to find some weak Grimm outside if I wanna level quickly. My stats should be good enough to fight something and worst case, my Aura Points are ten times my HP. I got some wiggle room." Jaune muttered as he dug through the drawers for a kitchen knife that his family would not notice missing.**

"More like over 9 times but still that's a lot of Aura." Glynda said

 **As a family of mostly females, the Arc Clan actually kept a PLETHORA of weapons around the house, in case of unsavory intruders. While most of them had some sort of lock that Jaune didn't know the codes for, there were a lot of knives and small daggers of assorted types scattered through the five cabins that made up the Arc Clan village.**

 **Still being the youngest, Jaune was TECHNICALLY not allowed to touch any of them without permission or in an extreme emergency.**

 **And being a loser for seven years of his life seemed drastic and emergency-like to Jaune.**

"I'd do the same thing if I were him." Yang said, not ashamed to admit. Several others nodded as well.

" **Still, I don't know where they keep the good knives." Jaune pouted as he whisked his head from side to side, doing his best to make sure that Jasmine or any of the other Arcs were awake/keeping an eye on him.**

 **He stared hard at a meat cleaver wondering just how good it would be against a Grimm.**

 **Due to close and focused scrutiny, a new skill has been created!**

 **Observe - Lv1/10 (8% EXP) - Through Observation, may the Parameter of Objects and Denizens of the world be visible to you.**

 **Lv 1 - Allows you to see the Name, Level, and Title of Denizens/Foes**

 **Allows you to see the Name & Basic Parameter of Objects.**

 **Cost: 5 AP**

"Here we go." Yang said with a huge grin. "Time to find the good stuff." Winter nodded in agreement.

 **Jaune smiled like a madman.**

' **Information is power' was his sister Belle's favorite saying, and personally he couldn't help but agree.**

 **And now he had a skill that would give him information on anybody and anything, and it wasn't even max level yet! AND IT ONLY COST 5 AP!**

 **Spamming Observe on multiple drawers of knives of various kinds, Jaune finally came down to two knives**.

 **Shore Cleaver**

 **+20 Damage**

 **+5 STR**

"Pretty impressive for a meat cleaver." Pyrrha said.

 **Stainless Steel Honesuki**

 **+10 Damage**

 **+2 AGI**

 **Applies Bleed (Stackable to 5) for 5DPS per Stack (Lasts 15 Sec, Stacks do not refresh)**

"Definitely taking." Yang said while Ruby oohed at the knives with a scrutinizing look.

The weapons expert then gasped as she realized something. "Now I want him to observe our weapons to see how much damage hey can do!" She said as she practically vibrated in her seat. Yang, Nora readily agreed while the rest were interested if given the chance.

 **While the damage of the Honesuki knife wasn't anything to write home about, its Bleed effect was NOT something to be ignored. Just by landing one hit with the triangular kitchen knife would add a whopping 75 damage. It also added a small AGI buff to help land those hits faster, meanwhile the Shore Cleaver which was just a very well crafted meat cleaver with rippling patterns that rose from the edge to the spine of the knife. It simply had the best damage and the highest stat boost out of all the knives he could get his hands on.**

 **Most of them only gave a measly bonus 3 to 5 damage, so Jaune felt pretty happy with his find.**

"Considering the options; those two knives are the best starting weapons." Winter said her gamer side showing.

" **Ok. Bag. Uh, Backpack! Inventory?"**

 **Another window appeared in front of him now, with a large grid of small squares, a surprisingly respectable 12x12. At the top it also displayed to Jaune that he had 0 Lien. Not too surprising considering that he got neither an allowance nor had he even finished one quest or killed one monster.**

Most were surprised at how much stuff he can store at once. "Aw! I want that semblance so bad!" She Ruby whined as she looked at the screen with longing. Everyone else agreed in varying enthusiasm.

 **Shoving the knives into the inventory slots, as the blades curiously rippled out of existence, he turned to the fridge to grab some food he could take with him and eat quickly.**

 **It didn't take long for him to shove a dozen apples into the inventory, happily noting that items could stack. He also made a few simple ham and cheese sandwiches, casting Observe on it all to note that while the apples restored 30AP, the sandwiches provided a +2 VIT as well as a solid 100HP.**

"Always a good idea to get a few healing items." Winter said

 **Now a solid 160AP shorter and munching on an apple, Jaune quickly left the cabin as quietly as he could, as the rest of the Arcs should start waking up soon and not wanting to be seen leaving the safety of the village walls without permission or supervision.**

 **He could get away with it for a couple hours as he was known for lightly wandering around the edges of the village and just a little beyond the walls, which was all the exploring he was allowed.**

 **He just had to avoid being out for longer than three hours or the matriarchs of the Arc family would have his ass on a platter.**

 **Surprisingly, it didn't take Jaune too long to come across his first Grimm.**

 **Name: Gorebuck**

 **Lvl: 5**

 **Title: Advancing Horns of Shadow**

"Gorebuck? What kind of Grimm is that?" Yang questioned.

"I'm sure it'll explain in moment." Ozpin said; taking sip from his coffee

 **Jaune was positioned in a tree looking around from high ground when he spotted the Gorebuck. It was a deerlike Grimm known for their speed and piercing horns, but they were undoubtedly the DUMBEST Grimm in all of Remnant. They did not have the brains to turn mid-charge and are easily sidestepped and only cease charging when they run into an object, such as a tree. However this meant that they often end up slowly blunting their sharp horns and slowly losing their offensive power the longer they remained alive.**

Weiss scoffed at their description. "Hardly a challenge for anyone." She boasted.

Glynda was quick to squash that ego. "Never underestimate your opponent; it could mean the end of you."

"She is correct. Always be weary of your opponent and your surroundings." Winter added. Weiss nodded and mentally punished herself for thinking that way.

 **Being level five this particular Gorebuck had very dull horns and was missing one half the right horn entirely, causing it to tilt its head to the left and move diagonally as it trotted dumbly below Jaune.**

 **Seeing the opportunity present itself, Jaune leapt down, luckily perfectly sinking his blades into the Gorebuck's neck, killing it instantly.**

 **UNLUCKILY, he also landed poorly from a tall height taking large 143AP Damage as he would have normally broken his ankles.**

" **Ow! DAMMIT!" Jaune hissed as he massaged his ankles the best he could.**

"Language!" Ruby sternly said. A few were looked at her curiously for the proclamation.

"Ruby never liked swearing in general." Yang clarified

 **270 EXP Gained! (392/550)**

 **Skill Gained!**

 **Sword Mastery - Lv 1/10 (14%) - Mastery over swords of all kinds, from daggers to longswords. 10% Damage Bonus. Damage Bonus increases by 10% per level.**

 **Backstab! - Lv 1/5 (84%) - Deals a bonus** **50** **/100/150/200/250% damage depending on skill level. Increases crit chance** **10** **/20/30/40/50% depending on skill level. Costs 30 SP.**

 **Improved Crits! - Lv 1/20 (47%) - Crits normally deal double damage. Make that more powerful with an additional 5% damage per level!**

"Not a bad start on skills." Pyrrha said.

"He still didn't level up." Weiss said.

" **Ugh, those skills are pretty good, but I didn't level up. Come on! I want that boosted exp reward so bad." Jaune sighed as he picked up the kitchen knives. "Huh. Oh! That's right! They drop loot!"**

 **Jaune happily picked up 15 Lien and a Grimm Mask Fragment.**

Now everyone was glaring at the screen with jealousy. To kill a Grimm AND get money from it would be a dream for any hunter.

 **It appeared that the Fragment was a low quality crafting item, but Jaune honestly had no idea what you could use pieces of Grimm for.**

 **It just seemed… odd.**

 **Jaune didn't even know that Grimm could leave body parts behind.**

" **I'd think that we'd have some kind of trophies lying around here and there if that was the case… at least two of the moms are always out on a mission at any given time. Maybe it's from The Gamer skill. It dropped money too after all. And that definitely doesn't make sense."**

 **Jaune wandered further into the forest, unfortunate enough to not come across another Grimm.**

"Does anyone else find it weird that it's unfortunate for when you don't find Grimm?" Pyrrha questioned. Pretty much everyone nodded in agreement.

 **He grumbled as he spammed Observe dozens upon dozens of times on random trees and plants around him, leveling it up to 2.**

 **Observe - Lv2/10 (3% EXP) - Through Observation, may the Parameter of Objects and Denizens of the world be visible to you.**

 **Lv 2 - Allows you to see the Name, Level, HP/SP/AP, and Title of Denizens/Foes.**

 **Allows you to see the Name & Lesser Parameter of Objects.**

 **Cost: 5 AP**

" **This is seriously getting bad… I guess I should start heading back soon… how have I not found ANY more Grimm? Is this why the time limit is seven days?"**

 **Jaune sighed in frustration as he munched on another apple. He had already been eating a lot of apples to recover AP due to his Observe spamming, just so he'd hover near full just in case. Jaune found it interesting that no matter how much he ate he never felt full. But he didn't really feel hungry after two hours of walking, even before he began eating the apples, so perhaps it was also explained by Gamer's Body.**

 **Most video game characters only ate for stat buffs after all.**

"Unless there's a hunger mechanic in the game, really hate that sometimes." Winter said in annoyance.

 **A loud shriek of fear in the distance suddenly made him drop the half eaten apple out of surprise.**

 ***Ping***

 **NEW QUEST RECEIVED**

 **Quest: Save the Damsel!**

 **Details: A cry for help is heard in the distance! Prove yourself worthy of being a hero! Take your first step in proving that you're truly Hunter material! Save the girl and gain bonus rewards for fulfilling bonus objectives.**

 **Reward: 5000 EXP, Gauntlets of Sunrise. Bonus: +Affection with [?], +Affection with [?], Perk [?], Skill Book of [?].**

 **Failure: Death. Death of [?]. Death of [?].**

 **Time Limit: Intervention by [?]**

 **Yes / No**

Yang cringed as she knew what was happening.

" **...DAMMIT!" Jaune cried out as he bolted full speed at the origin of the screaming.**

 **If he didn't succeed, three people would die.**

 **The choice to save someone's life was on his hands.**

 **He prayed that he would not fail as he hit Yes, arms pumping desperately to reach the location on time.**

 **Your actions have resulted in the creation of a new skill!**

 **Dash - Lv 1/50 (17%) - Allows for either a short 1 second burst of double AGI for 15 SP or increase running speed by 30% for 1 SP/Sec.**

 **It didn't take long for Jaune to get visual on the situation.**

 **A small pack of Beowolves had two girls surrounded, a blonde girl of Jaune's age with long wavy hair like sunbeams and a little girl who looked younger than Jaune himself in a little red handcart, sleepy silver eyes slowly filling with fear as she understood the drastic situation she and the blonde were in.**

Everyone, sans Ruby and Yang who looked down in shame, were surpised at the situation and looked at the two sisters for clarification. "I rather not say until this is over." Yang said remorsefully. Ruby comforted her sister by hugging her.

 **Jaune instantly appeared behind the Beowolf closest to the blonde girl, which already had a clawed paw raised to strike.**

" **EAT BACKSTAB!" Jaune spat as he shoved the Honesuki into the Grimm's back before letting go and performing a two handed swing with his Cleaver into the point where the neck of the Grimm met its shoulder.**

 **The Beowolf slowly turned around as if in shock as it began to fade away into nothingness. Turns out that although the skill is called Backstab, it applied to all attacks to the back of the opponent, as Jaune noticed two flashes of -30SP appear in his vision.**

"He can exploit that." Blake noted.

 **150 EXP Gained! (542/550)**

 **Unfortunately, that realization distracted him long enough to be unable to pick up his Honesuki and be struck aside, launching him into a tree. He lost 220AP from the first blow and an additional 24AP from crashing into the tree, causing the blonde girl to shriek in terror as she fell back, tears beginning to stream down her face as the boy that saved her was suddenly tackled out of her vision.**

 **1583/2170 AP**

 **Jaune grit his teeth as he shakily got back up, Cleaver pointed at the remaining Beowolves. He had gained a huge blow against the pack as he managed to instantly take one of the Grimm out of the equation, but had lost the element of surprise and was left fighting seven more, disarmed of one of his weapons and forced to protect two girls who clearly weren't in a state to fight even if they had the training to do so.**

 **A brief flash of absolute terror struck his heart before he became eerily focused and calm.**

 **Gamer's Mind has rewritten Inner Discord (Terror Stage 3). Standard Parameter restored.**

 **No, he could still do this.**

"He doesn't feel fear against the Grimm; letting rationalize and assess the situation without fear or panic controlling his actions." Winter said; there was more people like him.

 **150/250 SP**

 **He didn't have to win.**

 **The Quest stated that there would be an intervention from an unknown person.**

 **Hopefully it was one of his family members or a family member of the two girls, preferably a Hunter.**

 **10 Dashes total if he gave up fighting to be a pure distraction, with some minor hit and run strikes here and there.**

 **5 Backstabs if used economically, he could theoretically cut down a few Grimm.**

 **Jaune had no idea how fast his SP would recover, if it even did at all. There was a mild numbness in the body that made it obvious to him that SP was likely Stamina Points. He needed one Dash to get his Honesuki back. That knife was huge for his DPS at the moment. If he struck with both blades at the same time, maybe, just maybe, it would only take enough SP to count as one Backstab.**

 **But his advantage was that all of the Beowolves were currently fully focused on him because of his sudden arrival, and he was only 8 EXP from a level up, which would complete his first Quest and give him another level on top of that.**

" **...and I can take about seven hits with Aura alone… I can do this…"**

"Knowing your limits can save your life." Glynda said. The teacher is proud of the boy's assessment

 **He dashed behind the Beowolf that tackled him and picked up his dropped Honesuki and used the remaining third of a second to amplify the power of his Backstab as he crashed into the Grimm like an arrowhead.**

 **120 EXP Gained! (662/550)**

 **Backstab! has leveled up!**

 **Backstab! - Lv 2/5 (9%) - Deals a bonus 50/** **100** **/150/200/250% damage depending on skill level. Increases crit chance 10/** **20** **/30/40/50% depending on skill level. Costs 30 SP.**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Your SP and AP have been fully restored!**

 **Status**

 **Name : Jaune D Arc**

 **Age: 10**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Class: Young Blessed One**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Affiliation: Arc Clan (Heir), Chosen of Gaia (Legendary)**

 **Level 4**

 **Exp: 122/800**

 **HP: 360/640**

 **SP: 430/430**

 **AP: 2920/2920**

 **Strength: 18(18.2) [Base:13]**

 **Vitality: 24(23.8) [Base:17]**

 **Agility: 15(15.4) [Base:11]**

 **Dexterity: 17(16.8) [Base:12]**

 **Intelligence: 25(25.2) [Base:18]**

 **Wisdom: 20(19.6) [Base:14]**

 **Charisma: 21(21) [Base:15]**

 **Luck: 14(14) [Base:10]**

 **Stat Points: 10**

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Quest: Level Up!**

 **Details: The world is your oyster! Go out find missions, quests, and battle fearsome monsters for shiny loot and tasty EXP and level up!**

 **Reward: Bonus Level! Boosted (x2) EXP until Lvl 30!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Your SP and AP have been fully restored!**

 **Status**

 **Name : Jaune D Arc**

 **Age: 10**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Class: Young Blessed One**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Affiliation: Arc Clan (Heir), Chosen of Gaia (Legendary)**

 **Level 5**

 **Exp: 0/1300 (x2 Boost until Lv30)**

 **HP: 360/810**

 **SP: 620/620**

 **AP: 3260/3260**

 **Strength: 24(23.8) [Base:17]**

 **Vitality: 29(29.4) [Base:21]**

 **Agility: 21(21) [Base:15]**

 **Dexterity: 22(22.4) [Base:16]**

 **Intelligence: 31(30.8) [Base:22]**

 **Wisdom: 25(25.2) [Base:18]**

 **Charisma: 27(26.6) [Base:19]**

 **Luck: 20(19.6) [Base:14]**

 **Stat Points: 15**

Yang chuckled in glee. "He just got a major boost." The other students relaxed a little but weren't completely at ease.

" **... I can do this… I can win… I WILL WIN!" Jaune leapt back dodging a blow as he poured 10 Stat Points into AGI and 5 into STR.**

 **Dash to Backstab.**

 **130 EXP Gained! (130/1300)**

 **Dash to Backstab.**

 **100 EXP Gained! (230/1300)**

 **Dash to Backstab.**

 **140 EXP Gained! (370/1300)**

 **Dash to Backstab.**

 **125 EXP Gained! (495/1300)**

 **Dash to Backstab.**

 **160 EXP Gained! (655/1300)**

 **Dash to Backstab.**

 **90 EXP Gained! (545/1300)**

 **Jaune fell to his knees as he slew the last of the Beowolves, having used 310 SP in such a quick burst was surprisingly exhausting, but not too surprising as he had used up exactly half of his Stamina in less than a half minute.**

" **Is… is it over?" one of the girls asked, timidly.**

 **Jaune couldn't tell which one, still trying to catch his breath.**

" **I… think so. That should be…"**

 **He tensed.**

 **Where was the Alert? When he Leveled UP, the Alert appeared so immediately.**

 **No…**

 **It…**

 **It couldn't be…**

" **NO! STAY BY THE CART! THERE'S STILL AT LEAST ONE MORE!"**

The teams flinched as they realized as well. Glynda and Winter nodded in approval at his awareness of his surroundings.

 **The pack leader! How could he forget! All the Beowolves that he fought were obviously just pack grunts if he could dispose of them that quickly.**

 **The trees blurred in his vision as a vicious blow struck him in the side of his head as he was launched into the red handcart, eliciting twin shrieks of concern and fear as he bowled the smaller girl over.**

 **Critical Blow Sustained!**

 **-2970 AP!**

" **Huh, your hair's red." Jaune muttered more to himself than the girl in his dazed state, "It's so dark it looked black from a distance…"**

 **Gamer's Body has reimposed its Domain. Degradation (Concussion Grade 2) reverted. Standard Parameter restored.**

Yang cringed at the blow and concussion. She knows what a concussion could do to someone; she had a few of them herself.

 **Jaune blinked as his head instantly cleared and rolled back onto his feet.**

" **Observe"**

 **Name: Lesser Alpha Beowolf**

 **Level: 13**

 **Title: One Leader Under Evil (Boss)**

 **HP: 4030/4100**

 **SP: 1805/2300**

 **AP: N/A**

" **...Oh poop."**

 **The Alpha Beowolf roared loud enough to make his ears ring and his hair to fly back wildly from the wind pressure alone. Jaune's vision blurred and his mind went white.**

 **Gamer's Mind has rewritten Inner Discord (Fear Stage 4). Standard Parameter restored.**

 **Jaune thanked the Gamer Skills in his head. It saved him three times already. That meant he would have failed three times had he been a normal person.**

" **But I'm not…" Jaune used Dash and struck the inner forearm of the Alpha with the Honesuki. "...I'm not normal."**

 **Another blow, another Bleed Stack.**

" **...I'm going to be a Hunter."**

 **He winced as he took a glancing blow, the claws of the Alpha demolishing his remaining 290AP and taking 140HP damage as well.**

 **AP has run out!**

 **AP will not recover for 5 Min!**

"Crap, that's not good." Yang said while Ruby held onto the blond and Nora did the same with Ren.

" **No matter what…" Jaune shoved a sandwich in his mouth and simply swallowed, Gamer's Body allowing him to ignore the logical need to properly chew his food, "...I'm gonna be a hero! BACKSTAB!"**

 **He Dashed around ducking under the Alpha Beowolf's attempt bite his head off and driving his blades down on the back of the Alpha's neck.**

 **Another stack.**

 **Using the Cleaver as an anchor he shoved another sandwich in, ignoring the need to choke as Gamer's Body once again cleared his throat for him.**

 **Jaune latched his legs around the neck and shoulders of the Alpha, using the many jutting bones on its back to lock his legs in securely as he brought the Honesuki down again and again.**

" **Backstab, Backstab, BACKSTAB!"**

 **The skill leveled up between the first and second Backstab and because he was targeting such a vital spot, every single Backstab crit for what seemed to Jaune to be triple damage.**

 **The Grimm roared in pain as it clawed at Jaune's back trying to pull him off. The boy grit his teeth in pain as he invoked Backstab until his SP ran out. Once it ran out though, things changed.**

 **SP has run out!**

 **All Stats reduced to half for 5 Min!**

Ruby squeaked in fear while everyone's worry escalated.

" **No…" Jaune muttered as the Beowolf ripped him off his head.**

 **He had no way of knowing how much health the Lesser Alpha Beowolf had left.**

 **No AP.**

 **No SP.**

" **It doesn't matter. I'm not… I'm not letting you lay a single dirty paw on these two." Jaune gripped his knives harder. He could FEEL the stat drops even without having to look at his Status Screen.**

" **I'm not gonna lose like this… I don't wanna fail… no. I'm not gonna fail! I'M JAUNE ARC! EVEN IF I DIE, YOU WON'T LIVE TO ENJOY IT! SO COME AT ME! COME AT ME AND DIE!"**

"If only there were more people with the same conviction." Ozpin mumbled to himself. Ruby and Pyrrha are trying to hold back tears. Everone was moved at his declaration in some way.

 **There was a flash of light as a large sword suddenly flew out from the trees, bisecting the Grimm who was also easily on his last wind, slaying it instantly.**

 **A tall figure dressed in grey, a tattered red cloak flapping softly behind him dropped into view.**

" **Heh. Nicely said, kiddo. Ya did well to hold out against something like that, brat. Thanks, ya little hero."**

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said in glee. Glynda and Winter felt a headache coming as they rubbed their temples. The rest sighed in relief.

 **Boss Defeated!**

 **3000 EXP Gained!**

 **First Boss Milestone Achieved!**

 **1500 EXP Gained!**

 **x2 EXP Boost Applied!**

 **3000 EXP Gained!**

 **1500 EXP Gained!**

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Quest: Save the Damsel!**

 **Details: A cry for help is heard in the distance! Prove yourself worthy of being a hero! Take your first step in proving that you're truly Hunter material! Save the girl and gain bonus rewards for fulfilling bonus objectives.**

 **Reward: 5000 EXP, Gauntlets of Sunrise.**

 **Bonus Objectives Completed!**

 **Defeat the Pack alone! [X]**

 **Save both girls! [X]**

 **Bring the Pack Leader's HP under 70% [X]**

 **Bring the Pack Leader's HP under 20% [X]**

 **Bonus Reward: +Affection with [Yang Xiao Long], +Affection with [Ruby Rose], Perk [Mark of the Surviving Hero], and Skill Book of [King's Roar] gained.**

 **Level up!**

 **Level up!**

 **Level up!**

 **Level up!**

 **Level up!**

 **Level up!**

 **Level up!**

 **Jaune didn't even get to see his Status Screen pop up before he passed out from fatigue.**

"7 level ups." Winter breathed as she stared at the screen.

Yang released a breath she didn't know she was holding as the blond leaned against the couch. She heard someone clear their throat. Yang looked up to see everyone besides Ruby stare at her. Glynda spoke up "Now that it over; care to explain why you and Ms. Rose were all the way out there?" The teacher had a disapproving look on her face.

Yang took a deep breath to calm down; she then told them why. She wanted to give Ruby a mom and knew that her real mom was still out there but she knew she couldn't leave Ruby at the house so while their dad was gone, she set off for the old house where they used to live before. When Yang arrived; all she found was a ruined house, nothing else. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for uncle Qrow but Ruby got hit really badly and the only way to save her was to unlock her aura. Ruby almost died that day because of me." The blond finished in sorrow as she looked at the ground in shame. Yang didn't seem to notice when her little sister hugged her.

Glynda said nothing as her teacher expertise told her there was no need to scold the blond; she learned her lesson. Ozpin decided to speak. "You might have been a child back then but you were more mature than any other child that age. I only wish some lessons didn't have to be learned the hard way."

[Hr]

 **It's me again. You're probably wondering why Yang talks the most. Personally, I find her the easiest to portray correctly. I don't know why but she does for me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Rate and Review!**


	5. Jaune Ryu-Long: Dragon Contractor

_**FIVE THOUSAND VIEWS! It is blowing my mind at how much people love this story. If you don't know by now; my story is in a community called**_ **RWBY reading.** **The title says it all. Go there if you want more RWBY reaction stories. I even read a few where the cast read an entire fanfic.**

 **This is the first chapter of** **Jaune Ryu-Long: the dragon contractor by ****azndrgn** **. This was made with his permission and with it; he might let do his whole fanfic, I dunno. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 _[Hr]_

"With the time-frame Jaune has, he's going to pretty OP when he gets to Beacon," Yang said.

Winter added "Don't forget the equipment he'll find along the way. But I wonder what other skills he'll create?" Weiss was still little surprised that her sister played video games but let it slide. Besides, now she can talk to her while they have fun.

 _ **In the ancient times of Remnant, when humans nor Grimm existed, there were a variety of species living there. From the smallest ant inside its home to the heavenly beings that flew the sky, they all existed. However, there was one species that stood apart from them all. They were powerful that only a few could oppose them. They were the Dragon Race.**_

Ruby let a long 'oooh' as she listened to the tale. The rest of the students, teacher and, specialist watched with varying level of curiosity as well. Ozpin partially paid attention.

 _ **History has always depicted dragons as beings of power. This was true, as they were they ruler of Remnant of long past. Soon, the 'god of light' and 'god of darkness' started to wage war against each other. The two brothers quarreled, and the land they fought upon would always be wastelands. However, the other species took solace at where the dragons resided. For not even the brothers dared to openly fight in there.**_

The students stared in awe at the power of the dragons. Ozpin mused aloud "Truly beings of great power if the two brothers themselves are afraid."

 _ **Even when the younger brother of darkness created Grimms, the dragons took no notice of them. Legends say that it was the older brother who put his foot down after the creation of Grimm, but that was far from the truth.**_

Ozpin stopped mid-sip and stared at the screen with even greater interest. Weiss questioned, "I thought that the older brother was upset when the Grimm were created?"

"That's how the legend always went." Glynda agreed she hmm'd

 _ **It was when a creature the younger brother had created decided to attack a young hatchling did they make a mistake. The Grimm tried to take the form of a dragon to trick the hatchling away from its nest. However, it was stopped when the nesting mother came forth and almost killed the Grimm. The Grimm dragon fled for its life. The dragons were furious and brought their wrath to the older brother of light with an ultimatum. Either he stopped his younger brother and both leave Remnant forever, or the god of darkness would cease to exist. The brothers knew that the dragons had the power to do so.**_

"Whoa." Said by an astonished Yang; the rest nodded in agreement or said nothing. 'These dragons are beings not to be trifled with.' Ozpin thought. He then started to wonder if this tale was true.

 _ **Unwilling to have his brother die as well as also disliking what his brother had created, the god of light forced his younger brother to apologize. It was then; he proposed to create one final creation together.**_

 _ **Interested, the dragons watched them create humanity; the ability to choose life or destruction. When humanity had become self-sufficient, did the brothers obey and leave Remnant. The dragons watched as humanity slow grow. Soon, Faunus also came forth through another creation of another 'god'. Still, the dragons were content in observing, so long as they weren't disturbed. After a while, many of the dragons decided it was also time for them to leave Remnant, and let the age of humans come forth. However, before they left, some of the dragon-kings of their elements made contact with a clan of humans and Faunus they viewed as respectable. From there, the Dragon Clan was born. Being able to wield the powers of dragons, they grew in size and power. Each member had different types of power, depending on what their souls contracted to what elemental dragons.**_

"That is so awesome!" Nora said with childish glee as she bounced in her seat. Ruby eagerly agreed with the bomber and wanted to see what kind of weapons they had.

"Those contracts seem like such a dragon." Yang punned. The blond quickly got a pillow to the face from Blake as several people groaned. Yang righted herself and pouted. "Meanies."

 _ **After the contract had been made, the dragons left Remnant. Many years passed, and the Dragon Clan became extinct due to all kinds of assaults, ranging from jealousy to fear to discrimination as well. Some of the legends today can be traced back to the Dragon clan, although many people have forgotten about that clan. Some say the silver-eye warriors were a descendant of the light dragon contracts. One legend could even say that the wizard who gave the four season maidens their power was a dragon in disguise.**_

"Wow," Ruby said as she willed a mirror then stared into her own silver eyes. "Am I a descendant of the dragon clan?" The huntress wondered aloud.

Weiss admitted. "As much as I want to refute that, I don't have any proof." Winter nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Ozpin cupped his chin in thought. 'If this is true then that would explain where exactly the maidens came from.

 _ **None of these could be proven, though, and the legend of dragons was lost in time. However, its blood was carried on through the human bloodline, and the potential for the Dragon Clan to arise again came forth at a young boy.**_

"What is Jaune doing in this dimension?" Yang asked.

 **A young blonde boy about ten years old was lying down on the field, crying. This young boy's name was Jaune Arc. Or rather, was Jaune Arc. Right now, his father, Vlad Arc, was debating on whether or not to let the boy even use the Arc name. The boy just couldn't learn the Arc style of fighting. His muscle structure and bone structure wouldn't allow him to wield the style to its full potential. It involved pouring all your power into strikes, weaving your blade in arcs. When done correctly, the enemy would be unable to stop its progress. However, when Jaune tried to follow this style, his father found out that he was lacking in power. Even with all the training, he put Jaune through, Jaune was unable to create arcs of unstoppable power like the rest of his family who were huntresses. His seven sisters were able to at least perform the basics of the Arc style, even if they weren't all fighters. Vlad didn't even consider telling Jaune about Aura at all. If one couldn't perform the basics of the Arc style, then he considered that Jaune wasn't worthy of it.**

 **"How did I end up with a son like you?!" Vlad spat out angrily.**

"This guy is already on my 'beat up' list." Yang angrily said as her semblance activated.

Ruby growled as she glared. "He keeps this up then I'll personally introduce him to the blade of crescent rose." Everyone except for Yang stared at the young leader in shock.

Yang answered. "Yeah; Ruby really holds a grudge against those she despises."

 **Vlad then kept belittling, telling Jaune he was failing his ancestors, failing the Arc name. That he would not take Jaune to get his own weapon, even if he was of age. It was important for any Arc hunter to find out what weapon suited them the best at a young age. That way, they could truly master and bond with their weapon. In the Arc tradition, when the child came of age, they would be accompanied to a well-known blacksmith, where they could see the process of their weapons being crafted. After going through a few pre-made models as well as designing their own weapon, then they would have their weapons crafted by the best blacksmith money could buy. This was done to allow the children to see all the hard work that went into crafting their chosen weapon, to allow them to understand the privilege of wielding a weapon.**

 **Jaune Arc would not get that privilege. His father had deemed him unworthy, even if it was a tradition within their family. Sure, there might be complaints, but Vlad Arc always had his way. He didn't want to break tradition, but he sure as hell wasn't going to allow. . . "that boy" the right to have his own weapon. Jaune's family begged Vlad to reconsider that maybe unlocking his aura would prove something. His seven sisters begged Vlad to at least consider it, but nobody wanted to oppose him. He had an iron grip on what happened within the family. His mother, Yu Arc, had no control over her husband's actions either.**

Pyrrha ground her teeth in anger at the man. The rest of the students including the older women glared hatefully at the screen. Ozpin took a sip from his mug to keep calm.

 **Soon, Vlad returned, along with the rest of the Arc family. With him were a shield and sword.** _ **Crocea Mors**_ **, an ancient blade used by the Arc ancestors. However, it had no special functions when compared to modern weaponry. Unable to transform at all, it provided no range attacks. The shield could transform into a sheath, but that was the extent to it. The weapon itself had been gathering dust in the attic, lost and forgotten until Yu Arc found it. Since Vlad was so committed to following his decision, she appealed to him to at least allow Jaune a weapon. Since it didn't cost him anything and was making room in the attic, Vlad complied. The blade was covered with dust, and the hilt of it was ragged and covered with a simple cloth over its rusty parts.**

 **"Jaune Arc. The Arc family has never had anyone who could not even master the basics of the Arc style of fighting. You have shown that you are unable to even wield this style. Therefore, I, Vlad Arc, banish you from the Arc family! Let it be known today that you are not Jaune Arc anymore, you are just Jaune. You are not my son! You have 24 hours to depart from this land. You will never call yourself an Arc again," declared Vlad Arc.**

"I'm going to break his legs!" Yelled a very angry Nora as she shook with anger.

"Nora," Ren said. The ginger bomber was ready for Ren to calm her down but she was not prepared for what he said next. "Leave the arms for me." The pink-eyed ninja said with a tiny smile and eyes full of hatred. Nora's surprised look morphed into an evil grin.

Glynda would have been concerned about their behavior but the thought of chaperoning seemed more appealing by the second.

 **He tossed** _ **Corcea Mors**_ **to Jaune along with the shield. The shield, however, had been slathered with black paint over the middle, covering the usual Arc symbol, to prevent anyone from identifying him as an Arc.**

 **"No!"**

 **"Are you serious, Dad?"**

 **"He's too young!"**

 **"Silence!" shouted Vlad, "I have made my decision, and you will follow it!"**

 **The sisters became silent, though they were all steaming in anger. The eldest, Xanthe Arc, was only 17 and was not an adult yet. Still, she swore as soon as she was 18 that she would find Jaune and take him in, even if she had to split time from Beacon academy to be with him. Perhaps Ozpin could allow him to stay as an intern. Family was family, and in her view, they should be together. Still, that was a year away, and a lot could happen within a year.**

 **Jaune couldn't stop his tears from shedding after hearing his heartless father's decision. Soon, he had everything he owned as well as any items he could carry to survive in the wilderness. As Jaune was about to depart, Yu stopped him for a bit.**

 **"I'm so sorry," cried Yu, "So sorry." She proceeded to hug him. His seven sisters had already come by and say their goodbyes, promising that they would rescue him when they were old enough.**

 **"I couldn't convince your father to stop, but I can give you something to help you. The sword and shield are from your father, who I convinced to allow you to have something to defend with. I will unlock your Aura for you, at the very least."**

 **"Aura?" asked Jaune.**

 **Yu nodded her head before giving him a large Scroll tablet and a solar charger for it. "This has everything you need to know as a Huntsman, as well as some basic information on how to live in the wilderness. I know you still dream to become one. Now Jaune, close your eyes and concentrate," said Yu as she placed her hand on his cheeks. Then she began to recite the words. These words felt like it gave power and hope.**

"I really hope there are some survival books in the scroll," Pyrrha said, praying to the brother of light to help Jaune. Ruby hugged her sister for comfort as Nora did the same with Ren and Weiss with Winter. Glynda took her glasses off to wipe away the tears. Ozpin closed his eyes and took a few calming breaths. 'What has humanity become?' He thought. 'Actions like these make me wonder if we are worse than the Grimm.'

 **"** _ **For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I r**_ **-"**

 **"Stop," commanded a voice. Jaune and Yu turned around to see Vlad, very angry.**

 **"You were only allowed to give him one blessing, and that was the sword and shield," said Vlad as he strode over, separating both of them.**

 **"But . . . wasn't that yours?" asked Yu.**

 **Vlad grinned creepily, "I gave him the right to live in exile. That should be enough. However, looking back at it now, I feel like I was too generous. Got to make sure nobody traces you to us; can't have a weakling like you be known to be connected to me."**

 **At this, he grabbed Jaune by his hair, forcing him to look up. Vlad then roughly put his hand on his cheek before reciting his lines. These lines, however, gave him despair.**

 **"** _ **For it is in passing that you understand your failures. Through this, you become a paragon of dishonor and condemnation for all to see. Finite at distance and bound to death, I bind your soul, and under my foot, forsake thee."**_

The students had worried looks while the adults were disgusted and angry at what they're seeing. Ozpin's grip on his mug was steadily increasing. "What's that one for?" Blake questioned in paranoia. "It doesn't sound like any aura chant I've heard of."

Ozpin answered with barely contained rage. "It was created to lock up the aura of criminals deemed too dangerous with aura. Not for children!" He shouted the last three words as his mug shattered from the force. Pieces of the mug and coffee fly from his grip and covering the professor but he didn't notice. Any ceramic still in his hand was grounded into dust. The students stared at the screen in horror.

 **Jaune screamed as he felt his basic life force slipping away. It became harder and harder to breathe. It felt like he was being jammed into a tiny box.**

 **"You're killing him!" screamed Yu, causing all seven sisters to scramble towards Jaune. However, Vlad stabbed his sword into the ground, causing them all to cease.**

 **"I'm merely binding his soul. He's a disgrace to the Arc, so I'm making sure nobody can release his aura except me. If he dies, then it's not my fault," spat Vlad as he turned around, "You're all not allowed to help him. If he gets through it, then he can get his sorry ass out of my land. It's up to him now."**

 **He gave Jaune one last look before spitting at him in the face. He grinned as he walked away. Finally! The weakling was gone! Perhaps his mistress's son could be the heir. That boy certainly took the Arc style much better than that weakling. His wife certainly gave all the good parts to his daughters.**

 **Aura, even when it wasn't unlocked, would always stream within the body. However, what Vlad did was completely binding it inside his body, not even letting it leak out. Jaune would now be the weakest human alive. Even if Jaune lived through this, he wouldn't live for any longer in the outside world. The Grimm or any bandit would make quick work of him without even trying. And with all the negativity Jaune was bound to have, it would Jaune would be lucky if he lasted two days.**

To say everyone was pissed would be an understatement. . . They were absolutely livid. For Weiss and Winter, this hit way too close to home as they both had a look on their face that would scare a demon. Blake's and Pyrrha's auras were easily seen, fluctuating in size and intensity because of the anger they both felt. For Ruby-

"THAT SON OF A BITCH! I'M GOANNA TEAR THAT MOTHERFUCKER APART AND FEED WHAT'S LEFT OF THE BASTARD'S CORPSE TO THE GRIMM!"

It's taking all of Yang's strength to hold her back while the Reaper is trying to attack the man on screen with the classic anime angry face on, shark teeth and all. Nora and Ren are in the same situation but Nora's screams are more . . . primal. It takes a lot for Ozpin to get angry but this takes the cake as the headmaster brows are creased together while he's gripping his cane so tight it might break. Glynda is about ready to commit murder.

 **However, as Vlad walked away, he felt a sudden chill go over him. It was as if someone ancient was staring at him in disgust and anger. It wasn't pure rage, but it was enough to make him stop. He looked back to see Jaune's body floating in the air now, aura flowing out of his body like a flood. Soon, it seemed to form a dragon's head.**

Ruby stopped struggling when she realized what was going on. "The dragons." She quietly said in amazement. No one said a thing.

 **"Impossible! He shouldn't have any Aura! I bound it within his body!" said Vlad. He quickly turned to the rest of his family, "Did you do something to him when I forbade it!? And what creature is this?"**

 **"** ** _Foolish human,"_** **said a voice. It seemed like there were seven voices all talking at once, at the same time, "** ** _This is something that was in this boy long ago, something ancient and rare. Since you have shown clear distaste for your son, we will take him to raise him as our own. Do not even attempt to find him. You have already broken a cardinal rule, never awaken a sleeping dragon. However, we will be... merciful this time as it allowed us to finally reach one of our people. The next time, will not be so."_**

 **A bright flash of light blinded them all, and when their eyes readjusted to the light, Jaune was gone, along with his stuff.**

 **"Humph, a lowly creature, warning me? I have no need to worry," muttered Vlad Arc as he turned to head home.**

"Oh, that is so coming back to bite him in the ass," Yang said in glee with a mean grin on her face. Ruby rubbed her hands together and giggled evilly; a grin promising pain on her face. Let it be said that Ruby believes people like Vlad are Grimm in human form. Ozpin took this moment to summon a new cup of coffee to relax and regain control of his anger.

 **Jaune had no idea where he was. All he knows was that he had been at home in pain. Then suddenly broke through the barrier by pure force with the emotion of anger at the forefront. The power cuddled around as if protecting him from evil. Jaune blinked again to see that he was lying down on a patch of grass. However, around him, was an empty void.**

 **"Where am I? Am I dead?" Jaune asked himself.**

 **"** ** _No, but you were about to, and you might still be once we're done with you,"_** **grumbled a voice. Its voice seemed to be very deep and sounded like someone who had lived through centuries.**

 **"Who's there!?" shouted Jaune, "Please, don't hurt me."**

 **"** ** _HAHA! This human is funny!"_** **said another voice, "** ** _We just saved him, and he thinks we're here to hurt him!"_**

 **"** ** _Don't be so rude. It's understandable that he's afraid since he doesn't know who we are, nor does it help he doesn't see us. Add to the fact that he's merely a child,"_** **chided a female voice.**

 **"Then-n sh-show yourselves!" cried out Jaune.**

 **"** ** _As you wish then,"_** **said the voice.**

 **The light brightened, causing Jaune to close his eyes. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed he was surrounded by 7 different dragons. Some looked like the Eastern style dragons; others took on the Western style dragons. Some had wings, others didn't. He stared at them all in awe.**

"They look so awesome!" Nora shouted in glee. Ruby, as expected, agreed with much enthusiasm. Yang chuckled and rubbed her hands together at the thought of riding an actual dragon into battle.

 **"What are you?" asked Jaune.**

 **"** ** _Hmph. Your education is sorely lacking. We are dragons. The original rulers of Remnant until our departure."_** **muttered the fierce red-scaled dragon.**

 **"** ** _Based on his expression as well as his family's expression when they saw a dragon's head, I think it's safe to say that they don't know what dragons are,"_** **replied the green feathery female dragon.**

 **"** ** _In short kid, we're awesome and you should bow to us!"_** **laughed a black-scaled male dragon.**

"I'm liking the black one," Yang said happily. Glynda and Winter groaned as a certain old Crow came to mind. Blake had a sense of dread for some reason

 **"** ** _That's not even a proper attitude,"_** **scolded the yellow-scaled female dragon.**

 **"** ** _I suppose we should introduce ourselves to our young contract holder,"_** **said a majestic blue-scaled dragon**

 **"Contract holder?" asked Jaune.**

 **"** ** _Indeed, young one,"_** **said a green feathery female dragon, "** ** _Only one of a specific descent may even make a contract with us. Although I find it unusual that you are able to all seven of us, especially dragon-king tier."_**

 **"Contract? Dragon? Descent?" asked Jaune, who was completely confused, "What do those mean?"**

 **"** ** _Great. So he's stupid,"_** **said the brown-scaled dragon.**

 **"** ** _Now, now,"_** **said a white-scaled male dragon, "** ** _He's only ten. And from what we gleaned from what we saw, his father didn't really take much on educating him. In short, due to your vast aura reserves, which I must say is quite impressive even for someone your age, along with the blood of the Dragon Clan which has been diluted quite a bit through time, it has combined, resulting in being able to form a contract with us as your 'Semblance', you could say. With your power, the Dragon Clan will once more walk on Remnant."_**

 **Jaune's head was spinning. He still couldn't quite understand everything, but he managed to get a general idea.**

 **"So something of a miracle happened, and so now I can make contracts with you all?" summarized Jaune.**

Hearing the massive aura brought a question to everyone's mind. "Pyrrha," Weiss questioned. "You said you got a look at his aura, correct?" Pyrrha nodded, understanding where the heiress was going. "How much aura exactly does he have?"

Pyrrha thought for a few moments then spoke. "If I were to compare aura to power like say Ruby's for example; I'd say she could be like a generator on a full tank of dust. Jaune's. . ." Pyrrha paused. "Hard to say but I'd have to compare his with a power plant."

Team RWBY and NR's jaws drop at how much aura the blond knight posses. Winter was shocked that a seventeen-year-old boy has that much power. It's known that aura gets stronger the older the soul is and the implications is both amazing and terrifying. Ozpin mused to himself 'that is one of the reasons I let him in.'

 **"** ** _He can be taught!"_** **laughed the black dragon. The white dragon automatically raised his claw and smacked the black one on his head.**

 **"** ** _In short, yes,"_** **said the red dragon, "** ** _We have already seen your memories when we felt our holder. We can see your desire to become a Huntsman, but more importantly, someone who wishes to help and protect those in need. Your will to help has fulfilled one of the conditions to becoming our contract holder."_**

 **"** ** _Your father was a fool,"_** **murmured the blue dragon, "** ** _He didn't even attempt to try to correct your style, modify, or even attempt a different style. Thankfully, your body structure is perfect for the martial arts we have in mind for you."_**

"Cool!" Ruby said with excitement. "He's going to be all Hyaa! Wachaa!" The silver eyed girl did some mock kung-fu moves. Yang giggled at how her sister was acting while Weiss rolled her eyes with a small smile on. Winter was silently proud that her sister was getting along with her teammates so well. Ren's curiosity was piqued at the possibility of learning ancient style. Nora was, as usual, bouncing in her seat in excitement.

 **"** ** _Be warned, though,"_** **said the yellow dragon, "** ** _You still need to train your body. The training that we will put you through can be considered hellish if you chose to form a contract with all of us, as well as conditions, all applying to you."_**

 **Jaune pondered it for a bit. His ex-father would always just jump into the fray, for it would always work out. His mother lectured to Jaune about the importance of looking before leaping. Deciding that his mother would always be right, Jaune asked, "Can I hear the conditions?"**

 **The green dragon smiled kindly, "** ** _Good. You're already learning caution."_**

 **"** ** _Hmph,"_** **huffed the red dragon, "** ** _Even you have to start somewhere I suppose. It's pretty simple. Protect those who deserve protection. Safeguard your personal belongings. Don't rape. Don't kill unless self-defense. All in all, the same code as a Huntsmen. But most of all show your pride as a dragon contractor. Don't let anyone trample over you."_**

"My people," Yang said smugly. Ruby facepalmed and groaned, Weiss and Blake rolled their eyes but the brawler was mostly ignored.

 **"** The red dragon is very rude to him." The champion noted in annoyance.

 **Jaune nodded before asking, "Is that for all people who are contractors with dragons?"**

 **The brown dragon shook his head, "** ** _It's only because you hold the contract as with dragon kings. We are naturally protective of our race as kings. There is one more thing, though. Because there are seven of us, you're going to have to find a mate for each element. That means seven."_**

Everyone's face except for Ozpin's became a bright red. "He needs a harem and has a legitimate reason," Yang muttered loud enough only Blake could hear because of her Faunus hearing. "Every man's wet dream." Blake got an idea and started writing in a notebook; blood pouring out of her nose. Weiss should be disgusted at the thought of her in a harem with Jaune but why did it seem so appealing? Winter and Glynda shook their heads, trying to get the naughty thoughts out. Nora covered her mouth as she looked everywhere but the screen. Ren closed his eyes as he calmed down. 'Lucky bastard' He thought but quickly and mentally slapped himself for it; blaming that thought on his hormones. Ruby bit her fingers and rubbed her thighs together. Pyrrha's mind went to the gutter, Nuff said.

 **"Ewww," said Jaune, "I don't wanna marry that fast. Girls except my family are icky."**

 **"** ** _The young fool doesn't even know how lucky he is! He gets to have a different flavor each day! Sometimes more!"_** **roared the black dragon.**

A fountain of blood spurted out of Blake's and Pyrrha's noses. The cat Faunus had a perverted grin on her face.

 **"** ** _He's still a child. Humans don't hit puberty until their teens,"_** **chided the green dragon, "** ** _Don't worry Jaune. This can be explained more as you grow older."_**

 **"Then I accept," said Jaune.**

 **"** ** _Stand up, Jaune Arc. Stand in the middle and show us you are not afraid. Prove to us you are worthy,"_** **said the blue dragon.**

 **Jaune stood up and looked at each one of the dragons in their eyes, allowing them to see the depths of his soul.**

 **"** ** _Be prepared. When we form the contract, this will hurt. Knowledge of how to fight will be given to you, but you must train your body to wield it, as we have warned you. We will all be able to communicate with you through your mind. You will no longer be known as Jaune Arc, or rather formerly Arc. You will be forever be known as Jaune Ryu-Long. This is your last chance to back out."_** **said the red dragon.**

 **"I accept," said Jaune.**

"Honestly the best option he has," Winter said aloud.

"I kind of like how Ryu-Long sounds." Yang idly commented. Pyrrha and Blake got up from their fainting spell.

 **"** ** _Good,"_** **replied the blue dragon, "** ** _Then let us begin."_**

 **At once, all seven dragons started to inhale deeply. Jaune could see different elements forming in their mouths, but he stood still and tall, waiting for what was to come.**

 **"** ** _Remember our names, young one. For you will bring forth the Dragon clan on Remnant once again,"_** **said the light dragon.**

 **At once, each dragon fired their respective elements at Jaune. It was painful for him, but he could feel each element fusing in with his body.**

 **"** ** _I am Lung Wang of Fire,"_** **red dragon. (Male western scale dragon with wings)**

 **"** ** _I am Andusk of Light,"_** **white dragon. (Male eastern scale dragon with wings)**

 **"** ** _I am Othim of Shadow,"_** **black dragon. (Male eastern scale dragon with wings)**

 **"** ** _I am Alaerth of Lightning,"_** **yellow dragon. (Female western scale dragon with wings)**

 **"** ** _I am Aryz of Wind,"_** **green dragon (Female western feather dragon with wings)**

 **"** ** _I am Fafnir of Earth,"_** **brown dragon (Male western scale dragon without wings.)**

 **"** ** _I am Ryo-Wo of Water,"_** **blue dragon (Male eastern dragon without wings)**

 **"** ** _And we have been given the title "Kings" of our respective element!"_** **they roared as one, "** ** _Come forth, Jaune Ryu-Long! Show the world of our rebirth! Let those who threaten you learn why it is they who trembles before us! Show them what it means to face a dragon, and why nobody dares to oppose us!"_**

Everyone stared at the screen at how powerful the speech sounded. "Awesome." Yang breathed.

"Wait!" Ruby said as she realized something. "If Jaune made seven contracts with dragon kings; does that make him a prince?"

"Of course he isn't, Ruby." Weiss refuted. "That's not how a contract works." Ruby gave a small 'oh' understanding and turned back to the screen.

 **In a bright flash, Jaune disappeared from their view, going back to the real world.**

 **"** ** _Hmm,"_** **said Lung Wang, "** ** _It seems that even with our contract, the binding that numbskull has placed on Jaune is holding. However, thankfully, it is no longer as life-threatening as before. All we need is someone to help him unlock his aura, although it seems that it has to be someone special. If only the mother unlocked his aura before his bastard father sealed it."_**

 **"** ** _It'll be fine, Lung Wang,"_** **said Ryo-Wo, "** ** _He will still access to some of our power, even if it is smaller than planned. He won't be terribly weakened. Perhaps it is for the best. This will make him focus more on training his body."_**

Yang grumbled in annoyance while Pyrrha, Winter, and Glynda nodded at the plan. Blake, Weiss and Ruby's moods immediately soured at the mention of 'that man'.

 **Jaune woke up in pain. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked around to see he wasn't at his home anymore. He was in a huge cave, with all his belongings, including** _ **Crocea Mors**_ **. The cave was big enough to contain all seven dragons inside without being cramped.**

 **"Ok, now where am I?" asked Jaune out loud.**

 **"** ** _In the ancient nesting grounds,"_** **rumbled Lung Wang, "** ** _Located on a small island. If there was a map, we could show you."_**

 **Jaune quickly took the tablet out and opened a map of Remnant.**

 **"** ** _Intriguing,"_** **said Alaerth, "** ** _So humans have been able to create such devices. This will make educating much easier."_**

 **"Education?" asked Jaune.**

 **"** ** _You're still a child. That means your general education about the world is incomplete. We will teach you how to at least read and write at a proficient level for your age as you grow older. We will not have a contractor who only knows how to fight,"_** **lectured Aryz.**

Glynda, Ozpin, Pyrrha smiled at the plan.

 **"So, where are we?" asked Jaune.**

 **Fafnir quickly located their position, "** ** _Remnant's land has changed quite a bit since we were last here. However, from the ground, I can detect that we are on the south-east island. The island is called Menagerie. Interesting, though, is that they are all clustered in one place. And to make it more interesting, they are all Faunus. They must not be able to handle the deserts here."_**

"Isn't that your home, Blake?" Ruby blurted out before she realized what she said. Blake glared at her leader in annoyance before letting out defeated sigh. 'no point hiding it I suppose.' She thought before taking off her bow. Blake was ready for some people other than her own team to be offended but not what she got.

Nora squealed. "They are so cute! Can I pet 'em? Please!" Ren kept Nora from touching Blake's cat ear but otherwise didn't seem affected.

"I'm glad you trust me with this. I'm sorry it's not under ideal circumstances" Pyrrha said and gave a reassuring smile. Blake was stunned and numbly looked at the adults. Glynda and Ozpin said nothing but both were understanding of her need.

But what scared Blake the most was the older Schnee's reaction. The woman in question had a small smile and said. "Faunus, in general, don't seem that much from humans to me. It's the White fang I have a problem with." Winter's mood soured a little. "I understand they Faunus and human to be equal but that doesn't excuse them for all the destruction they cause to all people on a daily basis. And that includes other Faunus." She then sighed. "Father is making them work even harder to make for all the lost Dust. Not to mention to all the Faunus not a member of the White Fang." Guilt washed over Blake but she was grateful for the positive responses.

 **Jaune gulped, "Will that be any problem for me?"**

 **"** ** _No,"_** **replied Andusk, "** ** _The cave is a nesting ground. There is a pure water source nearby that you can drink without worry. As for food, there should be plenty of animals for you to eat, as well as a jungle for you to forage."_**

 **"** ** _I'm surprised it hasn't been exploited yet. Then again, these grounds have been sealed to prevent anyone from finding this place. Not to mention the natural protections too."_** **said Othim.**

 **"** ** _Now then; you will remain here for at least 2-4 years, depending on how fast you progress your training. Then, you will leave to explore this land of Remnant. Meet with new people, and perhaps find potential mates, as well as someone to fully release your bindings,"_** **said Alaerth.**

 **Before Jaune could ask, Lung Wang, interrupted, "** ** _Your father managed to bind some of your Aura. However, we are confident that it can be released in time or by someone. The second option would be preferable. Now, we need to begin your training."_**

 **Jaune was excited. Was he going to learn awesome sword techniques, moves that could wipe out Grimm in one shot?**

 **"** ** _Run_** **," said Lung Wang. Jaune stood there confused.**

 **"** ** _Are you deaf? I SAID RUN!_** **" roared Lung Wang. Jaune quickly obeyed in fear.**

 **"** ** _And I want you to run at least 20 laps around the cave as a warm up!_** **" shouted Lung Wang. Jaune grew in despair as he saw how big the cave was. The dragons weren't kidding when they said they were going to put him through hell in training.**

The student cringed when Lung Wang said to run 20 laps around the giant cave as a warm-up. Glynda and Winter began thinking about their training and the training of their students and soldiers respectively. Ozpin worried at how much more intense Glyda's methods of training will be.

"They said Jaune needed mates," Yang suddenly said as her face reddens. "Do you think that'll be us?" The girls began to debate if that was true; who would get what dragon, albeit with reluctance on Weiss and Ruby's part.

Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose at how silly this sounded to her. "Leave them be, Glynda," Ozpin assured. "Let them enjoy what time they have with each other." Glynda nodded as she sipped some herbal tea she asked for to calm her nerves. Winter was taking a few deep breaths to stop herself from flaying the boy and reminding herself that he's a good person.

[Hr]

 **AND DONE! Man, I am pumping these out! Writing the reaction to these chapters is a lot more fun than I thought it was when I first started. And Ruby's rage I could not get that out of my head for the life of me. And if the characters seemed OOC, I apologize because I hold a very deep hatred for monsters like Vlad.**

 **Thank you all so much for the love and support you give to this story.**

 **Let me know how I can improve my writing or any suggestions on reaction to parts of the chapters already up. Rate and Review!**


	6. Mending the knots

**If I'm updating this story then you all know that means I'm having writer's block. The next chapter of Reading Jaune Ryu-Long is underway and if you wanted the break chapter then sorry to disappoint, I may just make a brief rundown on they're all doing at the beginning of the next chapter. Writers' block is something that just sneaks up on you, doesn't it?**

 **Chapter 9 of Reading Jaune Ryu-Long is about halfway done if you want to know.**

 **I don't own anything I use except for OCs.** **This is the First chapter of Mending the knots by azndrgn.**

 **[Hr]**

"You think Jaune could actually turn into a dragon?" Ruby asked.

"Now that'd be awesome, sis," Yang answered. Weiss wondered what kind of abilities Ryu-Long would get. Blake was busy writing in her notebook. Pyrrha was hoping their Jaune was doing alright. Nora was hopping up in down in her seat, wanting to ride an actual dragon while Ren was making sure she didn't break anything.

Everyone quieted down when the screen started up again.

 **Glynda Goodwitch walked down the streets of Vale, exhausted from another day of her duties as Deputy Headmistress of Beacon. They had just finished initiation, the teams had been formed, paperwork completed, and her personal daily workout done. She should be relaxing, but there were still a couple of problems; she needed to pick up several important items for the Academy, and her back and neck were aching. Glynda hadn't slept properly, not only due to worrying about initiation and the safety of the students but because of the attack at the Dust store the day before and the fact they had a fifteen-year-old student attending Beacon. She almost threw Ozpin out the window when he decided on a whim to have Ruby Rose attend one day prior to the first day at the Academy. She then had to chase down Taiyang for permission, deal with Qrow, have her records from Signal transferred to Beacon, deal with Qrow again, and finally ensure Ruby would have a ticket to board the Bullhead to Beacon even though tickets had been sold out. All of this within the span of five hours! Only Huntresses and Huntsmen, or those in training at the Academies, were allowed on a Bullhead without needing to purchase a ticket, making it harder.**

"Sorry for all the trouble, Ms. Goodwitch." Ruby apologized.

"It wasn't your fault, Ms. Rose," Glynda responded then gave a huff and continued. "I just wish the headmaster gave me some help on the problem."

"I did," Ozpin responded. "The council was much worse then what you had to deal with." The professor then sighed, looking like he aged a few years just mentioning the council. Glynda honestly felt bad for anyone that has to deal with them; she forgets that Ozpin has dealt with them many more times than any one else, even the other headmasters combined.

 **Finally, her... blessed assets on her chest were also playing a big part of her backache. Add to her natural beauty, she knew she easily attracted attention from both men and woman while she strolled down the streets of Vale, causing necks to turn too fast, creating severe whiplash; which was why she rarely ventured into Vale. She already had enough from leering students. At least a student knew not to be so obvious; otherwise, they would suffer in combat classes. Civilians would gaze lustfully, and there was nothing she could do about it unless they acted upon their gazes. Being a Huntress as well as Deputy Headmistress meant she had to keep up standards, even if she wanted nothing more than to smite those perverts.**

"I feel your pain, Ms. Goodwitch." Yang sympathizes. "I really do." Glynda gave a nod of thanks since Yang seemed to attract quite a lot of attention as well. Winter sympathized as well being just as blessed as them.

 **She had just finished her last task when the pain struck her back again. Aura was incredibly useful for healing wounds and blocking attacks, helping empower one's attack. But for all the miraculous wonders it brought, it did nothing against sore muscles. Years of Aura research went into why Aura, as mysterious and powerful it was, couldn't help the body recover from such pain. The theory became that as it was not serious, the body didn't recognize the need to use Aura to heal it. A person could flood their body with Aura, and it would relieve the pain for a bit until it stopped or ran out of Aura. Then it came back with a vengeance, a price for trying to ignore it. So the only reason a person did it now would be if they were to find themselves in a life-threatening situation.**

"Sometimes I wish it could get rid of pain such as that," Blake commented; her ears were cramped as hell for wearing her bow for so long.

"Agreed," Winter added. "The beds at some of the bases out in Grimm territory are poor excuses." The older Schnee felt sore all over after the first time she slept in one of those sorry excuses for sleeping mats. No wonder most of the soldiers slept on the ground.

 **Not only that, but it was a bodily function that let the body know it was in pain and that the nerves were working. Otherwise, Huntsmen and Huntresses would be hitting the gym every day for heavy workout sessions, use Aura to repair the damage, and keep doing it to get stronger. The slight tearing of muscles and healing to create stronger muscles from exercising was a process that was done naturally, and the body recognized it as something natural, so Aura wouldn't heal it instantaneously. The same logic applied to poor sleeping posture and other sources.**

Ruby moaned when she remembered one time when she was so stiff she couldn't even move her neck without it hurting.

 **As she put her hand on her back to relieve the pain and blamed Qrow and Ozpin for these pains in her mind, she looked up to see a little sign with a light on top of it.**

 _ **Jaune's Massage Parlor**_

"The dunce owns a massage parlor?" Weiss asked, not believing it at all.

Yang surprisingly was the first to defend the knight. "Hey, don't doubt him on the massages, he's really good." She said and the blonde then closed her and hummed.

Curious, Pyrrha asked. "How good is he?"

Yang responded with. "I swear he's got magic hands." Her blissful grin never leaving her face.

 **Glynda narrowed her eyes at the sign and quickly looked around. She was sure she wasn't in the shadier parts of Vale, but rather in a more modest place where crime wasn't prevalent, though with all the recent Dust robberies, nowhere was crime free. She looked at the sign again and pondered about it. The sign lead to a two-story building that seemed respectable, but she suspected possible underground levels.**

 **The reason for her suspicions? Massage parlors were sometimes another code word for underground brothels.**

Ruby was confused and asked what Ms. Goodwitch meant by that. Quite a few looked around awkwardly.

The girl's sister worked up the nerve and whispered the answer to Ruby's ear. The Reaper looked shocked, her face a bright shade of red. A second later she shouted, "Jaune would never own a place like that!"

Ozpin quickly responded before Ruby could continue "I'm sure he wouldn't but for now, let's watch and see if you are correct."

 **Those places were quite well known in Mistral, and yet almost impossible to eliminate due to how many would use and support them, and some of those with power and influence used them to relax. In the major parts of the Kingdoms, Vale and Atlas outlawed these places, but it was a difficult task to enforce those laws. There were still some existing within Vale's shadier districts, but the police were overburdened with other tasks to even attempt to try to find them. They also usually hid themselves pretty well but managed to attract customers daily. Their source of income not only came from the customers but most likely the owners also had other businesses to help cover it. Ultimately, there were other less onerous tasks to care about than finding these houses of ill repute that may or may not exist. But Glynda had never seen one so brazenly held out in a decent part of Vale. It was her duty as a Huntress to put a halt to such a place! Whipping out her crop, she confidently strode into the parlor, opening the door and entering in, ready for anything. She ignored the closed sign, wanting to catch them all by surprise put them in jail before they could even attempt to do anything.**

Ruby was giddy from the speech she heard but still didn't think any version of Jaune would own a brothel, he's way too nice in her naive opinion. Yang thought the same thing but took it with a grain of salt. Weiss simply huffed and watched. Blake was skeptical, she didn't know Jaune very well as the others but she knew the blond wasn't the type of guy to run such a place. NPR unofficially agreed that Jaune would rather date a beowolf then run a brothel.

 **Glynda blinked as she took in the sight she was met with. She found herself in a waiting room quite like a clinic's room where one waited to either see a physician or dentist. The wallpaper was a light teal color, something pleasant to the eyes and tasteful. On the walls were photos to help the patient to relax, along with a magazine cabinet filled with magazines of the latest trends, news, etc. There were even a few comics, such as Pearls before Swine and Calvin and Hobbes. In a corner was a vase of flowers on a table that added to the decor, along with a few rather comfortable chairs for waiting patients. And of course, in the front of the room was a window and a door next to it. All in all, it certainly wasn't something Glynda expected to see, but she kept her guard up. It could be just a front to trick the authorities from investigating further.**

Winter studied the room with a critical eye and said. "Not a bad set-up: several things to help the people waiting to relax and to keep them entertained."

"Ohh! Renney! Can we please get some Calvin and Hobbes books? Please?" Nora begged. Ren agreed because it would be interesting to read and it'll keep Nora occupied, a win-win for him.

 **Suddenly, the door opened up in front of her, and a blond teenage boy walked out of the room, struggling to carry a rather large sign. He saw her and muttered, "Hmmm, I thought I put up the closed sign? Well hold on, let me finish this first."**

 **Glynda blinked as she watched the boy struggle to carry the sign up to the wall next to the window before realizing he was trying to put it the sign on two nails and a mounting tape. She flicked her crop out and used her Semblance to lift the sign out of his hands and mounted it perfectly onto the wall.**

 **"Thanks for the help!" grinned the boy.**

"Pfft." Yang went. "Your semblance makes moving anything look easy." Glynda couldn't deny that.

 **Glynda was about to reply it was no problem when she remembered her original mission. But taking a look at the teenager, she couldn't help but feel that this wasn't what she originally thought it was. The boy's appearance screamed innocent, kind, socially awkward, and even clumsy from what she could observe.**

 **'Keep it together, that's what they want you to think,' thought Glynda, shaking her thoughts of such things. Of course, they would employ somebody who looked innocent to man the front. It was the perfect way to push away the police and any prying eyes!**

Everyone barring Glynda sweat dropped. The woman in question looked away in embarrassment because of her overzealousness.

 **"So, can I help you?" asked the blond boy.**

 **"Ah, yes," coughed Glynda, "I'd like to speak to the manager of this place."**

 **"You're looking at him. The name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies l... I should stop there."**

"That was terrible." Winter deadpanned. "And he didn't even finish."

Pyrrha clarified. "From what Jaune told me; he says his father had him memorize that for any 'potential girlfriends' as his dad put it." Pyrrha quoted with air marks.

 **"Wait, you're the owner?"**

 **"Yes, is that a problem?"**

 **Glynda blinked as she tried to process what she had heard. Jaune was so young! There was no possible way this boy would be in charge of a bordello! She glanced at the sign to see it listed types of massages, prices, and hours. Perhaps this boy really was just opening a massage parlor by the literal sense. Still, she had to make sure of it.**

 **"Are you open?" asked Glynda before she winced once more, her back flaring up.**

 **"Technically no, I just finished unpacking and preparing everything. The grand opening was supposed to be tomorrow," replied Jaune.**

 **Glynda had the decency to blush a little as she remembered she had just barged in here when the sign on the door had said closed.**

 **"Is your back affecting you?' asked Jaune, "I saw you wince a little. Do you need a massage?"**

"Straight to the point, as usual," Ren noted. "He never likes to beat around the bush."

 **Glynda thought about it and glanced at the prices. The prices were reasonable, but she had her suspicions, still. Then again, there was nothing to lose in accepting the offer, as it would allow her to look further inside, and if there wasn't anything suspicious she could just leave. She glanced at her Scroll to see it was barely ten.**

 **"I'll take the 30-minute basic massage, focused on the back and neck with the oil."**

"Your other is going to be in heaven, I guarantee you," Yang said with certainty.

"We shall see," Glynda responded, still skeptical about his massaging skills.

 **Jaune led her to the changing room, told her to take a quick shower before coming out, and to wrap herself in a towel. As this happened, Glynda's eyes were darting everywhere, trying to spot anything remotely suspicious. She saw his certification as a masseur on the wall, but at first glance, it appears legitimate, but those could be faked. She would need to take a closer look, but it would pass, for now.**

 **Glynda found herself in the changing room and placed her clothes on the complimentary hangar before she began to wrap the towel around her naked body.**

Everyone covered their eyes when Glynda on screen began to undress except for the woman herself who blushed even when her other was just wrapped in a towel.

 **She quickly looked around the changing room but didn't see anything suspicious at all. Perhaps talking with Jaune would get him to loosen his tongue and let something slip.**

 **Glynda had to admit, the shower was nice and clean and it felt good to rinse up after a long day. She exited the room, clothes in hand, to see Jaune already waiting. She smirked as she saw him blush a little before regaining a professional look and guided her into another room. During their walk, she had spied a few more rooms and stairs leading up to the second floor, but none leading down.**

She let them know it was ok to look now after the shower.

 **"Go ahead and lie on the bed face down," said Jaune, gesturing as the massage bed, "And go ahead and put your clothes on the clothes rack.**

 **Glynda glanced around, still finding nothing suspicious, thought tastefully designed. She hung her clothes before approaching the bed. It was a finely crafted massage bed with a hole for the head to put in, and not usually used but she decided it would be fine, she got on the bed and placed her head down into the hole. Her whole body was ready for anything, though, in case this was a trap.**

"I think you are being too cautious here, Glynda," Ozpin said.

 **"Would you like some music before I start the session?" asked Jaune.**

 **"I'm fine, thank you," replied Glynda, "I'd rather be able to talk to you while doing this."**

 **Jaune nodded before warming up his hand, asking if there was any preference or if she was allergic to anything in the massage oil, as he had a generic scentless brand. Glynda replied with a no to both questions and prepared herself. Jaune unfolded her towel with professional care, placing another towel over her rear end and elevating her legs slightly with a push of a button on the massage table. Glynda was glad Jaune couldn't see her face as she blushed lightly once more, as this would be the first time she was practically naked in front of someone, a young boy no less!**

Yang had a mischievous grin but before she could say anything, Glynda gave a glare that puts the Schnee glare to shame. "Don't. Even. Think about it." Was all she said. Yang actually shrunk in on herself and nodded.

 **"If you feel any discomfort, inform me immediately," said Jaune as he put some massage oil on his hands, "I will be starting now."**

 **Glynda felt Jaune slowly spreading the oil on her back and neck, feeling the warmth spread all over her. This would be the perfect chance to interrogate him without arousing suspicion!**

 **"Tell me, how old are you Jaune?"**

 **"Seventeen."**

 **"And you already have a license to do this? You're quite young to have one already."**

 **"I got it early on in life. Having seven sisters, several of them Huntresses, who wanted massages from me helped me learn fast," chuckled Jaune, "My family always said I had magical hands."**

"Seven sisters?" Winter questioned with disbelief.

"I still find that hard to believe," Blake commented.

 **"I see... I Ahhhh~"**

 **Glynda didn't get to ask her next question as Jaune began pressing down with the palms of his hands.**

 **"You have quite a bit of muscle knots and tension here," commented Jaune as he moved his hands in a circular motion.**

 **Glynda didn't really hear it as she felt a brief amount of pain before the mind-numbing sensation of pleasure kicked in. She felt him kneading her back, relieving the tight spots that had been bothering her for a week. Still, she needed to press on.**

 **"Do you (ahh~ that's good) work here alone? (Oh Oum that feels good.)"**

 **"Yeah, it's just me. I live on the second floor."**

 **Glynda was about to continue her questioning when Jaune started to use his thumbs and press in.**

 **"Mmmmm~" moaned Glynda.**

 **'I can always ask him more questions later,' though Glynda as her mind floated away.**

Glynda was blushing because of the noises her other were making from the TV. Several others were blushing in various degrees as well. Yang smirked and said "What'd I tell you? The other you are in heaven right now." The teacher couldn't deny that.

 **"...tch."**

 **"...od witch."**

 **"Miss Goodwitch!"**

 **Glynda snapped her eyes open when she heard her name and immediately lifted herself up.**

Everyone covered their eyes, except for Ms. Goodwitch.

 **She looked around her before remembering where she was at, what she had been doing, and most importantly, what she wasn't wearing. She quickly grabbed her towel to cover herself, her face reddened, but the embarrassment lessened when she saw Jaune had the decency to wear blindfold before he woke her up.**

"You may all look now," Glynda spoke up

 **"Sorry about that," Glynda apologized, glad to see Jaune was wearing a blindfold, "Why are you wearing a blindfold?"**

 **"No worries," said Jaune with a thumbs up, "And the reason for this? Let's just say I've gotten enough experience to use this after I'm done massaging someone and then trying to wake them up. Just get dressed. I'll be waiting outside in the front office for you and give you the receipt there."**

"Owiee." Ruby winced. Several others winced in sympathy as well for the pain Jaune likely went through.

 **He quickly left, but not before bumping into the wall for a second, allowing Glynda to disrobe in private and quickly put her regular clothes back on before exiting the room. As she quietly observed everywhere and even got a closer look at the certificate, but everything seemed to be in order; this really was just a massage parlor. She sighed as she took out her Scroll before almost jumping in surprise. She had received the massage at around ten, and it was already past midnight!**

"I fell asleep too when he gave me a massage," Yang said. Glynda nodded and figured the calm atmosphere combined with the candles and massage would be enough to put anyone to sleep, especially when they were exhausted. Pyrrha wanted a massage from Jaune right now.

 **She noticed that something else about her body.**

 **She...**

 **Felt...**

 **Wonderful!**

 **There were no more aches and pains from all the cumbersome tasks! She quickly turned her back, stretching her muscles and feeling none of those sores that had restricted her earlier!**

 **"He really does have magic hands," muttered Glynda, already typing in her scroll to remember this place. She suspected Professor Peach could also use a place like this to relax.**

Yang smirked in victory, finally one-upping the strict teacher for once. Ozpin made a note offer Jaune a masseur job for him in case he needed the money; students often get sore muscles from training and coming back from longs and/or difficult missions.

 **Glynda reached the front office where Jaune was waiting when her stomach growled. She groaned as she remembered she hadn't eaten yet, and now it was so late that no restaurants besides the old shopkeeper's food would be open, and she didn't feel like eating noodles.**

 **'Looks like its microwave dinner tonight,' Glynda sighed in her mind before a wonderful smell reached her nose.**

 **"Here, I thought you might not have eaten, so I whipped up a little something for you," offered Jaune, "It's not much."**

 **Not much? Glynda could barely hold her saliva at what she deemed heavenly food.**

The less restrained students were salivating at the sight of Jaune's cooking. Blake, Weiss, and Pyrrha had to keep swallowing their saliva because of how good Jaune's cooking tastes. The three adults wondered if it tasted as good as it looked

 **Not to say that the cafeteria food was so horrible that it was inedible. It was just that the cooks there weren't passionate, and most of the food was sub-par. The bread was usually hard enough that it could be used as a weapon, for Oum's sake. All the ingredients they could have and the students ended up eating fast food or simple things that were difficult to mess up, like rice. It was sad to see more and more food go to waste.**

"I swear the bread could be used as building materials and it wouldn't compromise the structure at all," Weiss said; the Schnee had half a mind to call her father and request better cooks for beacon.

"I had bruises from the food fight we had," Blake said. The Faunus was sore from some of the whacks she took. A part of her wondered if the food the chefs made were better weapons.

Winter sighed and said. "The food hasn't changed at all when I was in Beacon has it?"

"I'm afraid not, Winter. In fact, I think they've gotten worse." Ozpin answered.

 **Ozpin and the others had tried to petition the council for better cooks in the budget, but they refused, saying it wasn't needed. Glynda growled at that thought, as most of the people in the council were rather greedy people who liked to stuff their pockets. Giving the growing Huntsmen and Huntresses a proper diet was crucial, but as usual, they were ignored. The other alternative was to sacrifice the coffee budget, which none of the staff were willing to part with.**

The two team's gaze shifted to the teacher and professors. Glynda answered them with a sigh, "Oobleck is never fully awake until he has a cup, Port is constantly yawning in the morning, Peach isn't a morning person either, and I need the energy when I get up."

Ozpin continued. "As for myself, let's just say I'm very grouchy when I get up and I need the energy as well when dealing with the council. The budget is stretched thin as it is."

The students worried what else might be deducted from the budget just to last the school year on top of the rising Dust prices.

"Can't we do a petition or a fund raiser?" Ruby asked.

Glynda waited for Ozpin to answer. He seemed to like the idea as a small smile appeared. "That might actually work Ms. Rose, we could use the fund raiser as an excuse for missions for the first years. The hard part would be coming up with ideas." Ruby smiled; glad that she could help. Yang patted her sister on the back. Nor started talking to Ren about ideas; some of them were actually pretty good despite how crazy they sounded.

Glynda wasn't as certain. "Are you sure of this, sir? The council might not like it."

Ozpin stared at her and said. "We need every Lien we can scrape up, Glynda." The old professor then smirked. "Besides, why should the council tell me how to run the school?" The blond teacher couldn't stop the smile from forming.

 **Glynda quickly took the plate, thanking Jaune for the food before digging in. Jaune had made a simple Shepherd's Pie, but as soon as she took a bite, her taste buds ascended to the heavens above.**

Quite a few stomachs were grumbling at that; it wasn't hard to guess why as several plates of food appeared. They were disappointed that no matter how hard they tried, it didn't taste like Jaune's cooking.

 **She brought herself back down to Remnant before deciding this would be a great time to ask a few questions without arousing suspicion. Before she could ask, Jaune was already firing his question.**

 **"So why were you looking all around my place? Did I do something wrong? Are you a Huntress?"**

 **'So he did notice,' thought Glynda, 'He's sharper than he looks.'**

'I just wish he'd notice me.' Pyrrha thought sadly. The main reason for her crush because Jaune was so likable to her and he was perfect in every way that mattered to her, except for his obliviousness.

 **"Yes, I am a Huntress." Glynda replied before asking "I was wondering why a young man like you opened his own shop in Vale? Where did you come from?"**

 **"Well, I came out to Vale for... other reasons. When they failed...," Jaune stopped at this, taking a deep breath. Glynda saw his eyes water slightly, making her feel guilty.**

 **"You don't have to say it," said Glynda quickly, "I'm sorry if I offended you."**

 **"It's okay. I just prefer to avoid that topic."**

No one said it but they all new Jaune meant he failed to get into Beacon.

 **"Understandable. I should be going anyways. The last Bullhead departs soon, and I don't want to miss it."**

 **Jaune smiled before handing her the bill for the treatment. Glynda glanced at it, making sure that everything was correct. It came out to a total of 45 Lien, a reasonable price. Instead of paying that amount, she gave Jaune 100 Lien instead, refusing the change Jaune quickly grabbed out.**

 **"It was rude of me to just barge in when you were closed, and not only that, you let me sleep in past the time and even fed me. I cannot pay you for just the massage," said Glynda firmly.**

"I don't want to take advantage of someone if I can help it," Glynda said.

 **"Thank you," said Jaune after Glynda convinced him to keep the Lien, "Then perhaps as my first customer, you could... give me some advice on whatever I can improve on?"**

 **Glynda pondered about it before deciding she could do that. She could confirm that the boy really was just an innocent soul that just wanted to help others.**

"Sometimes I think he's too nice for his own good," Ren said. Pyrrha and Ruby agreed with Ren, Jaune always took time out of his day to help someone with anything.

 **"I have multiple rooms set up as I didn't want to finish and make the patient wake up when it's done. I don't know why, but every time I've finished massaging someone, especially my sisters, they end up falling asleep. So I was considering once I finish with a patient, I just move to the next one while letting the first patient get a good sleep for at least... half an hour? I let you sleep longer since it seemed like you really needed it."**

 **"An hour would be better. And your idea is sound; just make sure you don't overbook yourself. You have an appointment system, correct?"**

 **Jaune nodded before explaining that he already had someone help him set up with all the paperwork and other mind-boggling things, even creating a website for others to reserve online. Glynda made sure to take note of that website, already planning to reserve a 90-minute massage and planning to see if he had more options. They talked for a bit before Glynda really had to go, otherwise, she'd miss the Bullhead.**

"Sounds like he has everything covered except for the name," Winter commented.

 **"One last advice," smiled Glynda, "Change the name of your place. The reason I thought this place was suspicious was that I thought it was a den of vice."**

 **"A den of what?" asked Jaune, completely confused.**

 **"A house of assignation. Cathouse. Bowdy house?"**

 **"Still not ringing a bell."**

Yang snorted because of some of the phrases Yang used when flirting with Jaune went right over his head; something that certainly caught her off guard the first time.

 **Glynda sighed before going for the more direct word, "A whore house."**

 **Jaune turned crimson at this before begging Glynda to why she thought of that.**

 **"You have your sign as Jaune's Massage Parlor. Massage Parlor used to be a keyword for those type of places."**

 **"I didn't know! No wonder people were giving me weird looks! I thought my sign just literally meant a place for massages!"**

"That would've been embarrassing," Blake mumbled while Weiss just said. "What a dork." Yang was glad that was cleared up before her other found the place and decided to deliver her version justice.

 **Glynda chuckled before volunteering to help Jaune take down the sign. Luckily, Jaune had yet to have his windows painted with words, so the damage wasn't too bad.**

 **"Thanks for being my first customer," said Jaune as he began to close up the shop.**

 **"I'll be sure to spread the word about your workplace. I enjoyed the massage, and I'll definitely come back here when I need another one," said Glynda as she said her goodbyes and left.**

 **"You were out quite late."**

 **Glynda turned around to see Ozpin walking towards her with his trusty cane. Glynda had arrived at Beacon and had been heading towards her room when Ozpin called to her.**

 **"Did something happen in Vale again? I didn't see or hear any reports of any crime that would cause you to be this late."**

 **"No, I decided to get a massage to get rid of the kinks in my backs. Ones that I can blame you for it" glared Glynda.**

"Again; I apologize Glynda," Ozpin said to his assistant. Glynda nodded in thanks.

 **"Ah. Still a bit angry about me enrolling Miss Rose?"**

 **"You enrolled her the day before initiation! I had to grab the paperwork and permission slips for you while dealing with Qrow on the Scroll and in person!" huffed Glynda angrily.**

 **"And I apologize, but I thought it was necessary. Especially if what I suspect is true, our enemies have seen the silver eyed girl. Best to have her enrolled here where she can be safe. Not to mention she's certainly qualified for it."**

The student looked at Ozpin with suspicion and worry in some cases. He answered with "Remember that Legends have some truth to them." The students didn't push as it looked like Ozpin wasn't going to give.

 **Glynda sighed before deciding to let it go for now. She still wouldn't forget about this, though. And she had to admit, Ruby Rose certainly was skilled from what she saw on initiation. Enough to become the leader, even though she was a whole two years younger than her classmates. Though she suspected Ozpin made Ruby leader because he couldn't resist the pun when the team name came out to be RWBY. Though she doubted it was the primary reason for such a thing. Most likely 40% the reason why, though.**

"I need some kind of entertainment theses days and Ms. Rose seemed like the best option out of the four of you," Ozpin answered before looks were sent his way again.

 **"How was your massage?" asked Ozpin, trying to change the subject now. He didn't want to be in the dog house, so to speak. He and other staff had annoyed Glynda enough that she actually constructed one and forced them in there to live for about a week.**

 **Glynda blushed slightly and coughed to clear her throat, "It was excellent. I think I'll be able to sleep easily tonight with no pain."**

 **"He's that good? Perhaps the rest of the staff should give him a try. Port's been saying his right arm hasn't been feeling right lately, Oobleck looks like he could use some time off to relax, and Peach has been saying her leg muscles keeps cramping too much. What's the place called, who's the owner?"**

 **"It doesn't have a name yet, as the owner had to change it after I pointed out an error. And the owner/masseur is Jaune Arc. A young boy who I can't imagine managed to open a business alone. I do hope he didn't get a loan from one of those shady dealers."**

As much as Glynda wanted to agree, she felt like she was wrong.

 **"Hmm Jaune Arc, you say?" asked Ozpin with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"Yes, why?"**

 **"Oh, nothing. Just curious."**

 **Glynda stared at Ozpin before dismissing it, saying she would be heading to bed. Though it didn't leave her mind that Ozpin knew something about Jaune. She decided to find out later. Right now, sleeping without any pains called to her.**

"Best sleep ever," Yang said, that dreamy look on her face again.

 **Jaune Arc released a breath of relief. His first customer had gone well, and he hadn't even officially opened! Though granted, he'd have to change the name of the place. No wonder his web designer had put off writing the official name on the website. He sighed as he looked at the certificate he had posted on the wall. While it was true that was good at massages and even got a certification back at his home village, it was only valid at his home. He knew the more advanced massaging techniques thanks to countless hours of research on massaging techniques just to improve on it so he could help his sisters. Unfortunately, because of this, he had no time to train himself, and his parents were too busy to train him. It wasn't that they didn't love him, but raising 8 children was certainly a hassle. Not to mention, household chores were usually given to him to do as he excelled in it. Heck, he was even the accountant for the family for the while until they finally learned to balance their own budget.**

"He's practically been taking care of the whole family by himself!" Weiss said in shock. The others were surprised at hoe much work the poor boy had to do in his younger years.

 **After Jaune had arrived in Vale just to find out he wasn't going to be able to fulfill his wish to become a Huntsman, he didn't want to go back home. The letter of rejection was still in his apartment, unable to get past his guilt. His parents didn't believe he could make it out here and told him they would always welcome him back home.**

"Ouch," Blake said in a sad tone. Your own parents doubting was on of the most painful things to a person.

 **That was a heartbreaker for Jaune, so instead, he opened this shop. Then, he contacted the man who told him that the forged transcripts would surely get him into the school and had him forge a certificate for becoming a masseur. Trying to get one officially recognized in the kingdom would force him to take a few classes for several months, something he didn't have time or money for. Seeing as how the man failed his first forgery, he agreed to make this one without charging any Lien. He was also the one that was helping him design the web page.**

"WHAT?!" Several people shouted, not including Pyrrha and Ozpin.

Weiss continued in anger. "I knew he didn't belong in Beacon! He had no training at all!" Ruby was doing her best to calm the heiress down.

"Did you know about this, Ozpin?" Glynda asked heatedly. She could understand the boy wanted to help people but rules were rules.

Ozpin took a deep breath and said. "I did, but before you ask why let me explain why I let him stay." Everyone calmed down enough to listen. "To be honest, I actually didn't know his transcript was fake until Jaune told me the day after the trip to Forever Fall." Glynda was shocked, Ozpin could tell if a person was lying or not by the smallest detail and if a paper was false as well. "He swore to me he forged the papers himself, and I know an Arc never goes back on his word. Also remember the strategy test the students took?" The students nodded, wondering where he was going with this. "On team RWBY, Ms. Schnee had the highest score with a 98 while Ms. Rose was very close with a 95." Weiss puffed up in pride while Ruby just smiled. Winter sent a smile to her sister. "Mr. Arc was the first student in Beacon's history to get a perfect score on the test, including the bonus questions." Both Schnee's jaws dropped at that. Yang whistled in surprise, Ren and Pyrrha's eyes widened mainly because Jaune didn't study for the test. Nora was confused on what the score meant. Glynda remembered seeing that and had to check the answer book twice to see if she was seeing that wrong. Ozpin continued "He even stated that the test wasn't that hard for him." The headmaster chuckled lightly "To let talent like his slip by me would be such a waste. Beside, he's is willing to work as hard as possible for his dream. That's why I let him stay."

"Well, no wonder he creams us at Rement: the board game," Yang spoke up. "By the time he makes his second move; he's come up with a plan to beat all of us." Quite a few groaned at how easily Jaune beats them at any kind of strategy game; Nora never thought she'd Ren so mad while playing videogames.

 **After that, he managed to get a loan from a guy with a beard and a red tie, with a lot of men wearing the same style black suit. He knew it would've been hard to even get the loan from a regular bank, though he wasn't sure why this man was so willing to do so. All he knew was his forger put in a good word for him.**

 **Speaking of the forger...**

 **Jaune felt his Scroll vibrate before picking it up to see he was calling him.**

 **"Blondie! How goes your business? Have you thought of another name for the shop? Please tell me you did."**

"That's Roman Torchwick!" Ruby said with surprise. Blake's eyes narrowed at the sound of his name. Yang was impressed that Jaune had connections to the biggest criminal in Vale. Pyrrha worried if Jaune was involved in any illegal activities. Winter wanted to question the boy when they get home. Weiss scoffed that Jaune personally knows the man.

 **"Yes, Roman, I'm changing the name. Why didn't you tell me that a massage parlor was another word for a bordello!?"**

 **"I thought you knew! And I thought you were actually going to bring high-class ladies instead of being an actual masseur! Would have been a great cover, especially with your innocent look! I would've hooked you up with some ladies, and for those who want it, Faunus girls!"**

Ruby blushed at hearing what Roman was implying. Yang tried to cover her sister's ears but the damage was done. Blake growled because of how the man belittles Faunus. Pyrrha blushed as well but knew Jaune wasn't that type of guy, _But if he is, I wonder what type of Faunus he likes._ Pyrrha shook her head to clear it up. _No more Ninja's of Love before bed._ Ren groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 **"If I knew, I wouldn't have even thought of that name!"**

 **"Alright, alright, sheesh, calm down. Anyways, I've got you a full booking for tomorrow!"**

 **"How? I'm just opening!"**

 **"Junior, the guy you took the loan from, has some people that are in need of your talent. He also needs one himself, apparently. Something about a blonde female wrecking his bar a few days ago."**

Yang scrunched in on herself and blushed but thankfully no one noticed.

 **"Really? Oh crap, I'm panicking! What if I'm not good enough? What if he decides to call my loan back because of that! I... I! I can't breathe!"**

 **"BLONDIE! Calm down, boy! From what I've seen the way you gave Neo her massage to show your skills, I'd say you'll be fine. It was from that performance that I was willing to make that certificate for you! I even got your name inside the national masseur index, so everything seems legit!"**

 **"I thought you did it because your first one where you said it was a guarantee into Beacon failed?"**

 **"...Must you remind me of that? I told you, I'm sorry! I don't know how or why it even got rejected! I've done it to a couple students before!"**

Ozpin made a mental note to do a background check on all of his students.

 **"Yeah, sorry for bringing it up. Actually, I just had my first customer, though she thought this place was a whorehouse and wanted to shut it down. I think she was a Huntress, from the way she kept examining everything."**

 **"Geez, not even opening and you're already getting in trouble," chuckled Roman, "Did she do anything?"**

 **"Luckily, no. She gave me some good advice, though, and promised to spread word of my place."**

 **So, what's the official name of your place going to be? I'm just one click away from creating your website."**

 **"Hmmmmmm... I got it! I'm going to call it-" Just before the screen cut out.**

"Aw!" Yang groaned. "Not again!"

"I wanna know the name!" Ruby whined; Nora wanted to know as well. Glynda was glad it was over as that had been embarrassing for her. Pyrrha Wanted to ask Jaune for a massage.

[Hr]

 **Well, here you go! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know if you spot any spelling mistakes, ways to improve the chapter or comments you want me to add. Rate and Review!**


	7. Fist of the North Star

**As of posting this chapter, it has been two years since Different views have been brought onto Fanfiction. If I knew before writing this chapter but I was halfway done when I realized the date was coming up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I don't RWBY or anything else I use except for OCs.**

 **[Hr]**

"His sisters?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh yeah," Yang answered. "I managed to stay awake long enough to ask how he knew. Apparently, he learned how to help his sisters." She then rolled her eyes. "He's a good guy but boy does he need to stand up for himself more often."

Pyrrha hesitated a moment before speaking. "Don't tell him I said this but he told me he wanted to be a hunter to help others and he didn't want anyone getting hurt for his sake. I'm just glad he accepted training from me."

Ozpin smiled as he noted almost all hunters hunt for personal gain these days. Glynda sighed, he wishes he could ease up the poor boy that would be showing favoritism but secretly she check the randomization program because it seems to pair up Jaune and Cardin quite a bit.

 **The screen opened up to show a scorching desert. A yellow sky hangs above with the sun beating down on the sand. Walking along is Jaune, wearing a brown cloak that covers the upper half of his body from the heat while his lower half had blue pants and brown shoes on. He is walking along, seemingly unfazed by the heat.**

The scene didn't set any positive thoughts in the teenagers' heads. Yang spoke "Yikes. What, did the apocalypse happened?"

"I think you're right, Yang," Blake said.

"Let us see," Glynda said to end any further conversation.

 **Later, Jaune is digging through the sand to find any water. But all he finds is dust and dry dirt. The blonde stares up at the sky, seeming to contemplate something before falling over, drained of energy and water.**

 **Suddenly, a man bursts from underneath the sand. The man has hair white as snow and is wearing purple clothes, belt, boots, and has two shoulder guards that have a gold outline on the edge with crescents drawn on. His eyes were pure white and he radiated power.**

"Whitley?!" Weiss and Winter said in shock at seeing their brother.

"That really him?" Yang asked while comforting Ruby who felt really scared at seeing the man dressed in purple for some reason.

Weiss responded, still put off at seeing her brother like that "He's actually shorter than me and a lot less muscular. Not.. . . that."

 **Jaune opens his eyes, realizing it was a hallucination. He gets his hands underneath him and starts to get up. He looks to the sky to see a woman with long, bright red hair, green eyes, and flawless skin and a smile on her face.**

" **Pyrrha," Jaune spoke with longing. The image fades away, leaving Jaune with new-found determination. The blonde spoke again "My love." He fully gets back up and continues walking.**

Pyrrha's face turned as red as her hair while her brain briefly shut down. Blake thought it was a bit clique but at the same time, it fits Jaune as a character. Nora smiled wide; she began to make plans. Ren knew what Nora was up and began to think of countermeasures for what kind of havoc his partner will bring forth.

Ozpin smiled as he remembered a better time. Glynda sighed as she reminisced on when she had a boyfriend until said boyfriend drowned himself in his work.

 **The wanderer eventually started passing old and destroyed buildings and cars, few of which are still standing. Among the desecrated buildings was a group of three men, two in a jeep and the third on a motorbike with Mohawks and x's on their heads, their garb resembling battle armor but it didn't protect much. They were talking and laughing about a raid or something. Their conversation came to a halt when they heard Jaune's footsteps. He didn't acknowledge them and kept on walking.**

 **The three thugs started laughing at Jaune, making fun of what he's wearing. They then started up there engines and went after him after he got some distance. One of the thugs standing on the passenger seat started twirling a rope. He tossed it, wrapping up Jaune's legs and pulled him along the ground. The thugs shouted in glee the whole time.**

Ruby was shocked at first then angry; so angry that she actually wanted to kill them. The reaper was then shocked at herself for that kind of thought. _Where did that come from?_ she wondered.

Yang cracked her knuckles as her eyes turned red. "Savages," Weiss muttered. Ozpin shook his head. Glynda and Winter were disgusted at what humanity has become.

 **The blonde opened his eyes, which were glowing white, and shouted.**

 **The next scene showed many of the thugs like before laughing and having dinner around a big campfire. In the distance, a bike came roaring up with a fellow thug driving it. "Xiong! We got trouble!" He shouted. The thug pulled the bike to a stop and said: "Every one of our scouts has been taken out!"**

 **Xiong, a man with a full head of hair, mustache, and beard. Wearing two spiked gauntlets and orange pants with shin guards said: "What'd you say?"**

 **Later, he and several of his thugs arrived and saw all three of the thugs before have been taken out. The bike and jeep were smoking wrecks. Xiong, in disbelief, said "Holy shit. What happened here?"**

Everyone was in disbelief at what they were seeing. "Did Jaune do that?" Ruby asked.

"I think so," Blake answered.

Ren actually gulped. He and Nora knew a martial artist that could disable a man's limb for a few hours but this was nothing like that. Right?

 **The man then got angry and said: "Anyone who attacks my gang dies."**

" **Hey, boss." One of the thugs called, crouching over a body. "There's something weird going on. It's like they were torn open from the inside!"**

 **Another thug crouching over another body said: "But there's no sign of a bomb; no burns or shrapnel."**

 **A third thug called "Hey Xiong. This one's still alive." The thug was holding the back of the third body up. Xiong walked over, showing that indeed, the third one wasn't dead yet.**

" **Now I can get some answers." the leader said. He grabbed the shoulders of the last scouting member and said. "Talk to me. Who attacked you all?" He then shook him a little. "I need answers."**

 **The thug started "Th-the the big D-" before he stopped.**

" **Big D?" Xiong asked, confused.**

 **The thug's skull started expanding in the back before exploding open. Xiong was so shocked he let the now dead thug go and let him fall to the ground.**

It's obvious everyone was shocked by this; some more so than others. Ozpin, for his entire life, has never seen anything like that and preys he never will. Winter, being in the military, has seen all kinds of weapons in action but nothing like what just happened. Glynda has seen and dealt with many strange things working with Ozpin this was new, even for her.

 **What happened freaked the men out. "His head just exploded." One stated, very scared.**

" **It looks like it was set to go off when we got here." A second said.**

 **Their boss growled. "There hasn't been anything that sophisticated since the war." He then asked. "What the hell did this? And what's big D?"**

 **The next scene showed a garden of tomatoes among a few derelict buildings. And running through that garden was a girl carrying a bucket with red-tipped hair with silver eyes wearing a pink cloth, brown boots and an orange belt with keys looped into it.**

"It's me!" Ruby said excitedly. Weiss planted a hand on her partner's shoulder and forced her to sit down.

 **A man napping by a well startled awake and readied his spear. He calmed down and said "Oh. It's just you, Ruby." Ruby smiled in response and held up her bucket. "I wish I could help you." He talked, holding his hand up. "But I've barely got enough water for my own crops." He then turned his head away. He was surprised when Ruby kissed him on the cheek.**

 **The man chuckled and spoke. "I am going to get in trouble. Help yourself." Ruby smiled wider.**

"Smooth, sis." Yang teased. The reaper blushed and pouted. Yang then glomped her sister who struggled to break free.

 **A few minutes later Ruby was watching her pet puppy lap up water from a dish. She then presented a little something for him to eat which the pup did eagerly. He went back to drinking her water while the girl grabbed her bucket and started throwing water onto some crops.**

"Zwei!" Ruby spoke eagerly, finally breaking out of the blonde's hold. Weiss briefly melted before remembering who's here.

 **She then heard a commotion and saw a monkey faunus surrounded by some of the villagers.**

" **I don't believe it. Again?" One of them asked.**

" **Yeah." another responded with annoyance. "This little thief tried to make off with a bunch of potatoes just like yesterday."**

Blake sighed. That certainly sounds like Sun.

" **Then maybe we should cut his hands off." A third threatened.**

This startled the students. "That's too much!" Weiss exclaimed. "Must they go so far for stealing food?!"

"I'm afraid so," Ozpin responded. "Theirs is a harsh world and resources are scarce. I'm afraid they must do what they have to in order to survive." The students understood but that didn't mean they had to like it.

" **Hey! Let go of me before I pound every one of you!" The monkey Faunus shouted while thrashing around. He had on an orange coat with a yellow shirt underneath, green pants with a black belt, black boots, and goggles on his head. He then stuck his tongue out and tried to look ill. "I have a disease. I'm warning you."**

" **Shit. This kid's nuts." The one holding him said.**

" **Let's throw him in prison." The second person said.**

 **Sun looked offended at that. "Nu-uh. Way too boring in there." He then got an idea. "How I make it up with some entertainment." The monkey Faunus pulled out a harmonica and started playing it while dancing. Ruby made her way through the group, holding Zwei. Sun did his routine for a bit, paused and said. "Come on! The party's getting started." He then resumed, going as far as to do a flip. Ruby clapped with glee while supporting the pup with a crook of her arm. But Sun couldn't keep it up and collapsed from hunger. The villagers laughed at this.**

"Point's for effort." Yang complimented. "Though, why isn't Ruby speaking? I haven't heard a peep from the one on the screen." Before anyone could respond, someone on the screen called out.

" **Hey!" The man guarding the well shouted. "We got another thief over here!"**

 **Jaune was next to the well, pulling up a bucket of water. The other came and stopped the blonde human. Jaune didn't have the strength to stay standing and collapsed on the ground. "Water." He said, throat parched as he reached for the well. The villagers were indifferent to this and threw both blondes into an old jail cell with a barred window.**

" **Keep an eye on them, Ruby." One of the two men said. The two adults then walked off.**

Seeing this only proved Ozpin's point They couldn't afford to be kind

" **Jerks. Every single one of them." Sun angrily said. He then looked up to see Ruby placing a cup of water in front of Jaune. The wanderer saw and reached for the cup. Sun waited before running for the girl, grabbed her arm and pulled her against the cell door.**

Yang's eyes turned red as her sister instincts told her to beat the crap out of monkey boy. Ruby winced like she felt the impact. Weiss glared at the monkey faunus.

" **Grab the keys!" He shouted. "Hurry! The sooner you get them the sooner we can get out of here!"**

 **Jaune reached up, but not for the keys. Instead, he grabbed Sun's arm. Something happened because Sun let go of Ruby and started screaming in pain. The silver-eyed girl tumbled back in surprise and fell down.**

What happened caught everyone off guard. Some of them knew people that could snap people's wrists by gripping them but Sun was only briefly grabbed and he's still hurting.

" **Could I have some more water, please?" Ruby hesitantly nodded and walked off.**

 **Jaune laid down on his back, using his arms as a pillow. Sun got back up, rubbing his arm and said "Man that hurt. why didn't you grab the keys?"**

" **If we escaped while the girl was watching us then they were going to punish her."**

 **Sun scoffed. "Really? You're worried about her? It's not that kind of world anymore. You won't live long with an attitude like that." Unknown to both blondes, Ruby stuck around long enough for her to hear that before walking off.**

As much as anyone wanted to deny that statement but unfortunately what they have seen so far only proves him right.

 **A few minutes later Sun was leaned up against the wall next to the window staring at Jaune who was trying to get some rest. The monkey Faunus then spoke "I'll admit I'm not a smart guy but I've got you figured out. You have a plan for this village. I do too. And if we team up we could run this place." Sun then walked up to Jaune and kneeled down. "This place has a great water supply. A couple of smart guys like us could take over no problem. They have a militia but none of them have seen any combat. We take them out and we could run this joint. What do ya say?" Jaune turned away from him and waved a hand at him. Sun continued in disappointment "Not interested, huh? Well fine." Sun crossed his arms and turned away, but he turned towards the cell door when he heard footsteps.**

 **In front of the cell was Ruby with a tray holding a cup of water and tomato. After placing the tray inside the cell, Jaune was drinking the water while Sun snacked on the tomato. After finishing the water off he placed it in front of the girl and said "I feel much better now. Thank you. But won't you get in trouble?"**

 **Ruby blushed and turned away with a smile at first before turning back to look at Jaune with the same look on her face.**

" **She got a crush on yah," Sun said, his mouth still chewing on the tomato. "The blush says it all."**

Ruby blushed a little. Before her inner self could deny the thought before proving Sun right, she was glomped again by Yang. "Aww! My sister has a crush!"

"Mmmm! Fmm mm mf mf!" Ruby muffled while flailing her arms. Her muffles translate to "Yang! Let go of me!"

" **My name is Jaune Arc but just call me Jaune. What's your name?" The blonde wanderer asked. Ruby gasped in surprise and looked away.**

" **Fraid you're outta luck." Jaune's cellmate said. "She can't talk. They say her heart is closed up." Ruby looked up in fright.**

" **She's mute?" Jaune asked.**

" **Yeah," Sun answered, finishing off the tomato. "But I can't blame her. She saw her family get killed right in front of her."**

 **This triggered old memories Ruby has tried to bury. A gang armed with several melee weapons showed up one day, not saying a word, just charging the family. Ruby was inside their house when it happened and saw her father get cut down first. Her sister died next, in a rage at seeing her dad die. Her mother went next, bisected in half. Ruby's second mother and Yang's actual mom died after Summer, taking two bandits with her but was overwhelmed. Qrow died last; he lead the bandits away from the house but paid for it with his life.**

Ruby wanted to look away but something stopped her and she didn't like it while tears streamed down her face. Yang was shell shocked. Seeing yourself die will do that. Weiss did her best to comfort her partner as best as she could but that amounted to putting her hand on Ruby's back. Blake was quiet and wondered what's the worst this world has to offer. She quickly decided she didn't want to know.

Nora hugged Ren tightly, tears leaking from her closed eyes. Ren was angry, losing several times in a row in a video game angry. Both had flashbacks to home. Pyrrha covered her mouth; she was not ready for this but she knew she'll see worse.

Ozpin flashed back to some of the families he once as other people. Winter and Glynda reflected on all the memories they had with Summer.

 **Sun continued, not noticing Ruby's tear-stained face, "She tries every once in a while but I guess it's still too much for her. None of the villagers want to take of her so she has to fend for herself and they put her to work." The monkey then ate the stem part of the tomato. "In my opinion, the villagers are mean to her. It's bad to be a kid these days." Jaune said nothing, staring at Ruby with complete sympathy. Sun spit out the remains of the stem. "But hey. It's her fault for being born into this crummy world. Am I right?" Only after he looks at Ruby does he realizes what he's done. The girl stared at the caged monkey Faunus, tears streaming from her eyes.**

 **Sun panics as guilt washes over him. "Aw crap! I'm sorry for blabbing! Just stop with the look!" He then looks away and mutters. "Jeez. I can never keep a secret."**

It was at this point Ruby hugged Yang. This knocked the blonde out of her stupor and quickly wrapped her arms around her sister. Ren had to do the same for Nora cause of all the heartache and suffering they went through. Glynda paused to let them recover before they resumed.

" **You poor child," Jaune says softly. "Your young eyes have already seen so much suffering." Ruby shook her head in response. After clearing her tears away, she saw Jaune through the bars toward her, startling her. "Relax," Jaune said soothingly. "I just want to help." The silver-eyed girl didn't think Jaune wanted to hurt her so she let him continue. Jaune placed his hands on either side of her head. Ruby then gasped as she felt something go through her head.**

 **The monkey Faunus, clueless, scrambled next to Jaune and demanded. "Hey, what'd you just do to her?"**

" **A little trick I learned some time before the war. It will help her to talk."**

 **Sun scoffed, "Yeah, right."**

 **Jaune continued "The rest is up to her, now. Her crying heart will summon words."**

Blake wrote that last line down. "That's really good." The Faunus noted.

 **Ruby was wondering if she actually can talk now. Before anything else could happen, two men marched up. The right one said, "Let's go you. The elder wants to see you."**

 **Later, Jaune is in a room with six guards, two near him and the other four guarding the elder. The elder is dressed in purple robes, holding a wooden stick in his hands. His hair is grey from age and has round glasses on his face.**

Ozpin hmm'd and sipped his coffee.

" **Your crime?" He asks.**

" **None." Jaune responds then asks "why?"**

 **The guard directly to the left of the elder spoke: "Elder, we feared he was one of Xiong's men."**

 **Ozpin narrowed his eyes and said "Maybe, but if that's true then his body would be branded with the mark of Xiong. Search him."**

 **Two of the guards came forward and tore off the cloak; revealing a blue coat with a shoulder guard on the right side and a red shirt underneath. They then tore that off to show his muscular chest with a scar in the shape of the big dipper.**

The females would've blushed but they were distracted by the scar. "How did he get that?" Weiss wondered.

"They look like bullet wounds," Pyrrha noted.

 **Seeing the scar made the elder's eyes go wide in shock. He heard the legends but he can't believe their real.**

" **Elder, what's wrong?" The same guard asked.**

' **The mark of the big dipper. The stars that foretell death.' He thought in fear. 'Wherever they appear, chaos is sure to follow.'**

" **Xiong! Xiong's gang is coming!" Someone shouted outside. The guards scrambled to get ready. They gave Jaune a new shirt and put him back in his cell.**

Right when he thought it too." Yang said. Worried she might see her sister die. Ruby feared the villagers might end like that version's family.

 **After the guard re-locked the cell, he turned to Ruby and said "C' mon, Ruby. We all have to fight. You know the rules." He then handed her the keys and ran towards the battle.**

 **Ruby looked to Jaune for a couple of seconds before tossing the keys at her and ran. Sun wasted no time in grabbing the keys and put the right one in the lock. "Man. She has it bad for you. She's gonna get in big trouble if she gets found out. But it won't matter."**

" **What do you mean by that?" Jaune asked in concern.**

" **Xiong and his men don't care who they kill." The monkey responded nonchalantly. "Men, women, and children; they're all the same: targets."**

"I was right; savages, every single one of them," Weiss said her tone so cold it's like the temperature dropped a little.

Yang wished she could be there right now and knock all their teeth out. Nora and Ren held each other as they both hoped this Jaune can do something.

 **Sun then got frustrated when the lock wouldn't budge. "It's jammed. Help me out here."**

 **Jaune had a different plan in mind. He stepped up to the bars and grabbed two next to each other. After a second, Jaune then started to bend to bars; causing the cell door to break apart at the top and bottom. The blonde wanderer yelled as he made a hole big enough for him to walk through. His cellmate was stunned at what he saw. Jaune said nothing as he made his way toward the exit.**

The group was stunned as they never have seen someone bend metal with just their hands without aura. "Does he have aura?" Ruby asked, her hope rising.

"I'm not sure but we shall see," answered Ozpin. He then wondered _A fighting style that let a man bend metal, cause a body to rupture, supposedly heal people. What is this fighting style?_

 **Sun snapped out of it when Jaune started running. Sun started running to try and talk him out of it. "Hey! You don't wanna fight Xiong! I know you're really strong but Xiong is like three times your size! Let's get out of here while we still can!" But it's as if Jaune couldn't hear him as the wanderer ran for the exit.**

 **When Jaune finally got outside, he gasped at what he was seeing. Several bodies were on the ground, most of them were villagers but that's not what shocked Jaune. Xiong was in front of his gang and in his massive hands was Ruby. Xiong had one hand on her body while the other was gripping her head. "Any of you try anything and I'll twist her head off." He threatened. "Put down all your weapons and bring us all your food."**

"Bastard," Yang muttered, her semblance activating. Blake sighed, she's seen this a few times during after her time with the White Fang. Ruby felt uncomfortable seeing her other be used as a bargaining chip.

 **One of the villagers stepped forward. "He'll kill us all afterward. I say we fight."**

 **Xiong responded "Then it looks like her head is coming off." and he tightened his grip.**

 **Jaune calmly strode forward to face them. Ruby opened her eyes to see Jaune coming toward the gang. Ruby gasped, fearing he might get hurt. She tried her hardest to speak and finally, after so long; she shouted.**

" **JAAAAAAAUUUUUUUNNNNE!"**

 **The villagers were shocked that the girl they thought was mute was screaming "Jaune, stay back! Please!"**

 **Sun was just as shocked. "She actually spoke! Who is this guy? A miracle worker?"**

 **Jaune was thankful for her concern but she didn't have to worry. He still kept walking forward until he was a few feet away. A few of the gang member got angry and stepped in front of their boss.**

" **Who the fuck are you?" One asked.**

" **He's a dead man walking, that's what." A second said.**

 **Their adversary simply cracked his knuckles to the threats and stated: "Run."**

"He's either confident or cocky," Winter stated.

"I'm betting the former," Yang spoke.

 **This pissed them off as three of them charged him. "Get ready to suffer!"**

 **Jaune sent a roundhouse kick to their faces and leaped over all of them and landed right in front of their boss. The thugs didn't feel any pain as they rubbed where he kicked them.**

 **They then charged him again but stopped when their head started contorting or expanding in painful ways before exploding. Their headless bodies then feel to the floor.**

Even the adults were caught off guard at what they just witnessed. No one could make a man explode, no matter what their semblance was. Although Ruby didn't like the sight of blood, she has become accustomed to it seeing as she's becoming a hunter.

" **He just kicked them and their heads exploded!" Sun stated in amazement.**

 **The elder watched in awe and said only two words. "Hokuto Shinken."**

" **Let the girl go. While you're still alive." Jaune said to Xiong.**

" **You bastard," Xiong responded, flashing back to the incident earlier. "You're the one who killed my men. For that, I'll break her in half." Ruby started screaming in pain.**

 **Jaune then started yelling in rage and he seemed to bulk up as evidenced by his tearing at the seams. He then got into a stance with his right foot forward, right hand in front and left hand ready to strike. Then, before Xiong could even blink, Jaune started jabbing his fingers at keys points around his body. Each time Jaune struck, it was with a "WATAH!"**

 **Eventually, Xiong fell back from the force of the blows, throwing Ruby into the air. Jaune turned around and caught the girl easily. Xiong landed with a mighty crash and Jaune stated "Hundred crack fist of the North Star!"**

 **The elder thought to himself 'Legends tell of a terrible killing art born in an unnamed village. Hokuto Shinken; the holy fist of the North Star. The fighting style lets a person drive their life energy into an opponent sending a shock from within, causing their body to rupture. I had never thought I would see this in my lifetime.' During the time it took for Ozpin to review the legends, Xiong had gotten back up and raised his fists above his head.**

 _So that is how he did it._ Opzin realized. _By focusing his energy on certain points of a body he can cause all kinds of effects._

" **Your attacks didn't even hurt a little." The giant arrogantly stated.**

" **you're already dead," Jaune stated in response.**

" **What?" Xiong asked before the upper half of his body started to contort in agonizing ways before the entire upper half exploded in a shower of blood. Thankfully it didn't touch Jaune and Ruby.**

 **That** scared Ruby as she buried her head into her sisters bosom while said sister rubbed her back. "Fearless leader is so cool!" Nora exclaimed in glee. Ren smiled at that and hoped their Jaune will be just as cool. Blake thought it was perfect, one thing leading to another in a beautiful if gory sequence.

 **Sun whimpered in fright, legs wobbling before he fell on his ass and asked: "What the hell just happened?!" What was left of Xiong fell over as the rest of his men ran for their lives. "Who is this guy?"**

 **Sometime later, Jaune was leaving the village. "Hey! Why not stick around? They got everything you'll ever need here!" Sun then paused to think. "Then again, if I go with him I could travel and never go hungry ever again." He then continued his chase after Jaune. "Hey, don't leave me behind! I'm coming with you! You'll need someone who's good at making deals."**

Blake briefly wondered how long it will take before Jaune shuts him up with a technique.

 **Ruby stayed near the villagers, crying and begging Jaune to stay. "Please stay Jaune!"**

 **The elder walked up next to her and said. "I'm afraid he can't because wherever the Big Dipper is; chaos will appear. He came to save our village whether he knew or not. I'm sorry but you must understand why he can't stay."**

 **Ruby cried even harder and shouted "Jaune!" One last time before the screen cut out.**

"That was a thing." Yang simply stated.

"No duh!" Nora said like she had to explain something again. "Jaune-Jaune made people explode just by punching them! How cool is that?!"

Winter wondered if it was possible to replicate the martial arts before deciding not to try. She doubted she could replicate it and Remnant already has enough evil and dangerous people.

Ozpin wondered how will their Jaune evolve as a fighter.


End file.
